Mi momento de ser feliz
by R.R.Grant
Summary: Pasada la guerra de los Vulturis, la tranquilidad se cierne sobre todos. Todos lucen felices, a excepción de Leah Clearwater. ¿Llegó por fin su hora de ser feliz? Esto es relamente toda un bendición para ella. Su momento a llegado. Post-amanecer. LeahxJacob (Jacob no está imprimado de Nessie.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocidos son pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi pertenencia y los personajes desconocidos.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Mi niña. Mía.

Sentía la tierra húmeda entre mis dedos, la brisa de la playa alborotaba por completo mis cabellos, enredándolos y dejándolos hechos un desastre. Tomé una bocanada de aire, llenando mis pulmones de ese aire tan puro que solo podía aspirarse en un lugar por este, el lugar en el que yo vivo…La reserva…La push.

El olor del salitre, de la madera humedecida, de lodo que se creaba en los bosques cuando llovía, de la tranquilidad que traía la madre naturaleza consigo, era algo realmente único. Y al ser todo esto tan único, tenía que estar incluido entre las únicas cosas que lograban calmarme por completo, haciéndome olvidar por unos minutos los malos momentos que he pasado en mi vida.

Mi rompimiento con Sam, mi transformación, la muerte de mi padre por culpa de esta misma…la sensación de temor al ver a mi hermano menor pelear contra esos seres fríos y repugnantes que son los vampiros. La faceta que debo mantener debido a ser la única mujer de la manada. Aunque esta última no tenía de utilizarla tan seguido debido al cambio de manada que hubo en la época del embarazo de la chica Swan ahora Cullen.

—¡Leah! —Escuché la voz de mi hermana en un grito no tan alto. Sabía que le escucharía sin necesidad de gritar fuerte. Vi su figura a lo lejos, en la entrada del bosque, yo estaba casi en la otra punta, a la orilla de la mar. —Ven, tenemos reunión.

—Te sigo. —dije tranquila. Solté un suspiro mirando nuevamente el horizonte, donde solo había oscuridad debido a la noche sin luna. Giré el cuerpo en dirección al bosque y corrí. Internamente algo en mi fue congelándose, como si un muro de hielo se estuviera formando nuevamente en mi interior. Mi gesto tranquilo pasó a ser serio, con el ceño algo fruncido. Mi mente traté de cerrarla también, olvidar mis pensamientos anteriores, ocultarlos antes de dejarlos expuestos a la vista de los de mi manada.

— _¿Qué sucede?_ —Hablé enseguida me transforme, mi mente era un caos ante los pensamientos de los otros. Quil, Embry y Seth discutían entre sí. Gruñí mientras aceleraba el paso. Era la mas rápida, y disfrutaba de eso. Rápidamente llegué allí a donde todos se reunían, incluso parte de la manada de Sam se encontraba allí. Ni siquiera lo miré.

—¿ _Que es lo que ocurre?_ —Pregunté seria, era la beta de la manada, por lo que en parte sentían cierta obligación a responderme cuando no estaba nuestro Alfa.

— _Estoy llegando, vine apenas escuché tu llamado, Quil._ —Dijo Jacob.

— _Hemos encontrado algo, bueno Paul lo encontró._ —Señaló con la cabeza Embry al lobo gris oscuro, perteneciente a la manada de Sam.

— _Ve al punto_. —Dijimos Jacob y yo al mismo tiempo, por lo que veía a través de su mente, estaba cerca de llegar.

— _Rayos, cálmense, deberían ser pareja._ —Bufó Quil. Y yo le atesté un mordisco el cual esquivó por poco.

— _Cállate._ —Grité yo en respuesta.

— _Tan solo mira_ …—dijo Seth. Con el no podía ser cruel, o algo dura…maldición. Dirigí mi mirada a donde señalaban, era un bulto, del cual a penas me había fijado, olfatee y me acerqué a pasos lentos. Mi corazón se aceleró de manera repentina, sin ninguna razón. Sentí a Jacob llegar, y a la vez transformarse junto con Sam en humanos nuevamente. Comenzaron a hablar, pero yo no escuchaba nada mas.

Con mi hocico moví la tela que cubría aquello que se encontraba entre mantas y telas algo sucias. Mis pupilas se dilataron, y sentí que ya nada mas existía a mi alrededor. Como si todo tuviera sentido. Como si fuera…por fin una bendición para mi…la bendición de tener algo que nunca iba a poder tener al ser al parecer estéril.

Me transforme a mi forma humana, y no me importó quedar desnuda frente a los chicos, lo único que me importaba en ese instante era tomar en mis brazos aquella preciosa criatura. Una bebé de aproximadamente un año, con piel tostada, tan solo un poco mas clara que mi piel, ojos muy abiertos, mostrando la extrañeza que poseía al tener uno de un color casi negro, y el otro de un azul tan brillante que deslumbraba. El poco cabello que había sobre su cabecita, era negro y tenías unas pocas ondas, se veía con algo falta de peso, pero eso ya lo arreglaría.

—Leah…¡Leah! —Volví a la realidad tras el grito de mi nombre. Fruncí el ceño pegando a la bebé a mi pecho. —¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Jacob había tomado mi vestido, el cual llevaba amarado a mi pata y me lo había colocado sobre los hombros para taparme. Su ceño fruncido demostraba la molestia que le había causado el que yo hiciera eso, desde que me había unido a su manada, Jacob y yo habíamos creado un lazo extraño.

—¿Leah? ¿Qué…fue eso? — escuché la voz de mi hermano mientras se acercaba, mi pecho vibró ante su cercanía y abracé de manera mas protectora a la niña y chupaba entretenida sus dedos.

—¿A que te refieres Seth? —Dijo Jacob pidiendo una explicación y mirándome con extrañeza, el no se esperaba que casi le gruñera a mi propio hermano.

—Sucedió algo extraño, hermano…fue como una imprimación, pero…diferente…—trató de explicar Embry. Para entonces sentía todas las miradas sobre mi. Todos estaban como humanos, con el torso descubierto y con solo unas bermudas.

—¿De que demonios hablas? ¿Leah es lesbiana? —Se burló Paul. Tan solo lo ignoré estaba concentrada en mi niña. La había colocado suavemente en aquellas sucias mantas para ponerme con rapidez el vestido y volver a cargarla.

—No, tenían que haberlo presenciado…fue muy, muy extraño, y muy intenso, joder, que lo sentí yo también como si me estuviera pasando a mi.. —Aportó Quil, estando de acuerdo con Embry.

—Ya veremos luego, encontramos a la madre muerta a unos metros mas lejos, muerte natural…un ataque al corazón, seguro. —Dijo Sam.

—¿Qué hacía por estos bosques?. Nunca la había visto. —Dijo Jared.

—Huía de algo, eso es seguro. —Dijo Jacob. —Pero no parece ser que de un vampiro, no había olor alguno durante el camino aquí.

—Como fue durante nuestra guardia, te puedo asegurar que no hubo nada raro, solo típicos olores humanos…—dijo Sam.

—Tal vez huía entonces de un humano, entonces…parece algo golpeada. —Dijo mi hermano Seth quien volvía de donde estaba el cuerpo de la madre.

—Como sea, hay que entregar el cuerpo a la policía estatal y entregar a la niña…—Jared no había terminado de decir eso cuando salté a la defensiva, con la niña en mis brazos.

—Es mía. —Declaré en voz alta, siseando amenazante. —Mi bebé..

—Leah…cálmate, no es tuya, debemos entreg…

—¡Dije que no! No vas a quitarme a mi bebé. —mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y di unos pasos hacía atrás para poder tener mi mirada fija en todo ellos. No iba a dejar que me alejaran de ella.

—Leah, cariño…mirada, todo estará bien, no vamos a quitarte a la niña, pero..

—Pero nada, Jacob Black, es mía. —Sentí como Paul, junto con el resto de la manada de Sam que faltaban se acercaban siendo lobos. Mi cuerpo tembló con mas furia sintiéndome amenazada, dejé en un segundo la bebé a mi lado y exploté transformándome. Juro que rompí record, nunca en mi corta vida de licántropo me había transformado tan rápido. Lancé un gruñido, sentía la pelambrera totalmente erizaba, mi mirada no se apartaba en ningún instante de cada uno de los que me rodeaban, incluyendo los que aun estaban transformado en lobos.

—Leah, relájate. —Sentí la voz del alfa caer sobre mi, pero algo en mi interior se sacudió con facilidad aquella orden. No me iban a obligar a alejarme a mi bebé. Tenía que defenderla a toda costa. —¡Leah, te ordeno que te detengas ahora! —demandó aun con mas exigencia Jacob. Lo sentía, cada peso que provocaban sus palabras en mi. Como odiaba esa voz. La detestaba. Pero nuevamente fue como si no hicieran nada, como si no pudieran doblegarme.

—Hermana, por favor…no le haremos daño a la niña.. —Suplicó mi hermano con las manos alzadas en modo de rendición.

—Leah…no me hagas repetírtelo, cálmate…ya. —demandó el alfa con todo su poder, al estar transformado en lobo, tenía aun mas efecto. Mi patas se flexionaron y sentí la necesidad de doblegarme ante él. Pero cuando miré a mi niña de reojo, me alcé nuevamente, lanzando un mordisco amenazante contra mi propio alfa.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte un paso mas Jacob. — Le respondí y me moví de forma que tenía bajo de mi, bajo mi protección a mi pequeña, esa que acabo de conocer hace solo unos minutos, esa que me robó el corazón…esa por a la que extrañamente me sentía unida…tanto como si fuera realmente mía.

Algo extraño pasó. Mi niña se removió y soltó un llanto que me alertó por completo, baje mi cabeza y con mi hocico la olisquee, y la acaricie con suavidad tratando de calmarla.

Mi cuerpo se tensó al ver como el pequeño cuerpo de mi niña tembló, casi como su tuviera convulsiones, me entró el pánico y un sonido lastimero salió de mi boca lobuna. Traté de hablarle, de transmitirle que estuviera tranquila, que no se asustara porque era yo…solo que en mi versión animal.

El cuerpo de mi niña comenzó cambiar, sus piernas y brazos se alargaron un poco, su cuerpecito comenzó a llenarse de pelo, su rostro se alargó y de repente, tenía ante mi a una muy pequeña lobita, una cachorra que caminaba con torpeza, pero que se pegó a mi pata como los cachorros hacen con su madre cuando se asustan, con mi hocico acaricie la cabeza de la pequeña.

Estaba en un extraño shock, no me esperaba eso, pero lo acepté al momento en que se transformó por completo, sentía a los de mi alrededor murmurar y boquear impactados. Pero yo solo tenía ojos a para mi niña, esta extraña lobita de un ojo negro y el azul, esa lobita de pelaje blanco como la nieve…esta lobita que se convirtió en mi hija desde el momento en que la vi.

* * *

Hola! Espero se encuentren muy bien, pues estoy acá, en finales del semestre de la universidad, y de la nada, se me vino esta idea sobre mi personaje favorito de esta maravillosa saga, y es Leah Clearwater.

Espero les guste este comienzo, y pues sin mas, dejen un review! ¿Sí? Es todo lo que pido.

Besos, R. R. Grant.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocidos son pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi pertenencia y los personajes desconocidos.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Mi pequeña lobita.

Era increíble este extraño apego que tenía con está niña. Mi niña. Quería negar esto, no dejarme llevar por esa extraña imprimación de madre e hija que tuve. Pero simplemente no podía, mire a mi lado, y quedé atontada viendo a la bebé que dormida plácidamente, su boquita estaba entreabierta; y el corto cabello lo tenía alborotado.

—¿Leah? ¿Puedo entrar?. —Dijo la voz de mi hermano tras la puerta. Susurre un leve "Sí", sin despegar la vista de mi pequeña.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está ella? —Preguntó él. Sentándose a la orilla de la cama. Ya no sentía esa desconfianza hacia mi hermano, sabía que él no la dañaría nunca. Así como ninguno de la manada.

Jacob se había acercado a mi, sabiendo que no podía ejercer ninguna orden sobre mi, sabiendo que podría atacarlo. Me sentía realmente amenazada en aquel momento, pero al mirarlo a los ojos supe que no iba a hacernos daño, ni a mi ni a mi pequeña lobita, no supe de los demás, sólo me centré en mirar sus ojos color azabaches. Con su hocico me acarició suavemente la cabeza, y luego pidiendo permiso acerco su cabeza de lobo a mi lobita, que lo vio con desconfianza, pero que luego se acercó juguetona Jacob y le mordió las patas queriendo jugar.

— _No las vamos a lastimar, Leah, y no te vamos a alejar de ella, no después de esto_. —Me había dicho Jake. Lo miré y asentí esperanzada. Los demás, que se habían convertido en lobos nuevamente, miraban lo que ocurría. A través de los ojos de Quil, Embry y mi hermano Seth, vi que nos veíamos como una familia de lobos.

—Estamos bien, especialmente ella, después de que volvimos del consejo, pude alimentarla, mamá me ayudó...La recibió como sí fuera su nieta. —Sonreí. No había nada que pudiera bajarme el animo, ya no sentía rencor haces Sam, no sentía temor a mi pasado. Sólo me importaba mi presente, junto con mi lobita.

—¿Y bien? ¿Que nombre le pondrás a mi sobrina?. —Dijo Seth con su típica emoción. —Ya le informamos a los Cullen para que te ayuden respecto a todos los papeles y asuntos legales. La niña aparecerá como sí fuera tuya realmente...Como sí la hubieras llevado en tu vientre. Pero...necesitan un nombre. —Habló mi hermano con rapidez y emoción. Sus ojos brillaban, y supe que realmente le gustaba la idea de tener una sobrina.

-—No lo sé, no lo he pensado aún...Le digo "Mi lobita". ¿Es sorprendente, no crees? Que de tan pequeña...y pueda transformarse...es preciosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, alucine. Sí no hubieras estado tan pendiente de Jacob y de la lobita, te hubieses fijado de como los pensamientos de todos. Estábamos...como en una especie de shock. —Mi hermano se reía conforme hablaba. Negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa en mi labios.

—Debo salir...y comprarle algo de ropa, por suerte, tengo mucho ahorrado...era para cuando tenía en mente irme de aquí..

Mi hermano no dijo nada respecto a eso, pero sí sentí como se había tensado por un momento.

—Chicos, a desayunar. —Dijo mi madre desde la cocina. Cuando mi hermano se levantó y salió, yo estaba colocando almohadas alrededor de mi pequeña niña que aún dormía, pero para cuando coloque un pie fuera de la habitación...

—¡Ma!. —Exclamó mi niña haciendo un puchero sentándose en la cama, estiró sus bracitos hacia mi. Mi corazón había dado un vuelco al escucharla decirme así. Era primera vez que la escuchaba hablar. ¿Sentirá ella también el instinto natural de que soy su madre? Cuando ella estuvo transformada, su mente era un caos de pensamientos pocos coherentes. Al ser una niña, que no conoce las palabras, sólo mostraban figuras, rostros y sonidos.

—¿Tienes hambre, lobita?. —La cargué y salí de la habitación con ella en brazos, le había colocado una de mis camisas; para que le quedara como una bata, para que así no estuviera desnuda con el pañal.

—¿Cómo durmió la princesa de la abuela? . —Dijo mi madre quitándomela de los brazos. Me acerqué a la mesa y tomé asiento, comencé a conversar con mi hermano mientras comíamos el desayuno, de manera inconsciente miraba cada tanto a mi madre que jugaba con mi lobita haciéndole muecas habiéndola reír.

Cuando terminamos, tomé los platos y los llevé al fregadero para lavarlos manualmente debido a que no teníamos lavavajillas. Mi oído mejorado por mi transformación me advirtió que alguien se acercaba a casa.

—Luces diferente…— Dijo la voz de Jacob entrando a la casa. Sonreí levemente y terminé de lavar los platos.

—Ella me cambió todo.. —Dije con simpleza.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Jake. ¿Nos toca el cambio de patrulla ya?. —Dijo mi hermano mirando el reloj.

—No, Sam mandó a Jared a hacer está haciendo esta ronda de patrullaje, por estar pendiente de Kim, se saltó unas cuantas horas, por lo que nos toca un poco más tarde. —Explicó Jacob, había agarrado unos panes, y se los estaba rellenando con un poco de lechuga y tomate.

—¡Ma! ¡Ma!. — Gritó mi niña en los brazos de mi madre, abría y cerraba sus deditos, llamándome.

—¿Te dice mamá?. — Dijo Jake sorprendido.

—Y pronto dirá "Tío Seth".—Presumió mi hermano con diversión. Jake le hizo una llave por el cuello y comenzaron su juego de manos. Rodé los ojos y dejé los panes sobre un plato en la mesa.

—Basta ya par de tarados, come Jacob. —Me fui a sentar al lado de mi madre y mi lobita se abalanzo hacia mi y la tomé entre mis brazos. —Hola, mi preciosa lobita. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sí? La abuela ha hecho una cremita de verduras que harán de ti una lobita grande y fuerte.. —La alce por los aires haciéndola reír y repartí besos por todo su rostro.

—Mamá, ¿Me acompañaras a ir a comprarle ropa?. —Pregunté a mi madre que había ido a la cocina para calentar la comida mi lobita.

—No puedo, Leah. Ya me comprometí de ir a almorzar con Charlie, hija.

—Está bien, mamá. Comprendo. —Musite en un encogimiento de hombros. Me levanté para ir a la mesa, y comenzar a darle comida a la niña.

—Deja de ver a mi hermana así, Jake. Se te caerá la baba... —dijo mi hermano dándole un golpe en la nuca. Yo mordí mi labio divertida, para evitar reír.

—¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?. —Preguntó Jake. Solté un suspiro.

—No, aún lo estoy pensando, sólo le digo lobita… ¿Que nombres te gustan Jake?. —Alcé la miras y lo miré a los ojos por un momento. La comisura de mi labio se alzó en un leve sonrisa, y volví mi atención a mi niña para seguir alimentándola.

—Eh, pues...vaya…—Mi pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, balbuceó al principio, pero luego puso gesto serio y comenzó a pensar.

—¿Qué tal en uno por la letra L? Ya que le dices, lobita, y tu nombre comienza por la L, pues puedes buscar uno. —Dijo mi madre con rostro sereno, mirando a mi niña con ojos de nostálgicos. —Bueno, hablamos mas tarde, debo pasar por el mercado, y luego ir con Charlie. Cuídense todos. —Beso la cabecita de mi lobita y tomando su cartera, marchó.

—Me parece bueno idea…¿qué tal..? ¡Lola!. —Dijo mi hermano y lo miré con horror.

—Estas demente…uhm Leslie…No, ese no. —Miré a mi niña, admiré sus preciosos ojos de distintos colores, y de manera repentina un nombre vino a mi mente.

—Lucy…—Dije pero con otra voz haciéndome coro, miré a Jacob con sorpresa y sonreí mirándolo, miré a mi niña, quien hacia pucheros con la comida que le daba, señal de que no quería mas. Supe que ese era el nombre perfecto para ella. —Hola Lucy, preciosa. Mi Lucy.

—Parece que ya tenemos un nombre entonces, iré donde los Cullen y aprovecho y les digo que ya tienes nombre. —Dijo mi hermano levantándose contento, acercándose a mi niña y dejando un beso sobre su frente. —Hasta luego, Lucy, pórtate bien, ¿ok?

Vi a mi hermano marchar, limpié la boca y las mejillas de mi pequeña lobita y me levanté. —¿Qué harás ahora, Jake? Yo debo bañarme y bañar a Lucy para ir a comprarle ropa.

—Pues…iré contigo, Lee*.—Lo miré con sorpresa y fruncí un poco el ceño al oír como me llamó. Sam solía llamarme "Lee-Lee" Pero, este acortamiento de ese sobrenombre que había hecho Jacob lo hacía sonar diferente…pero extrañamente me gustaba como sonaba, por lo que relajé el gesto de mi rostro y sonreí asintiendo.

—Esta bien, aunque no es necesario. Te aburrirás, Jacob. Ten, carga a Lucy mientras me baño rápido…

—Pero..

—Será rápido. Te la pasas con la hija de Bella…¿Te cuesta mucho estar con mi hija? —Le lancé en cara con el seño fruncido, eso me había causado cierta molestia.

—Esta bien, Lee…ve.

* * *

Hola, aquí estoy con un capitulo mas. Realmente estoy muy emocionada con esta historia, tanto así que no quiero dejar de escribir. Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente... ¡RECUERDEN DEJARME SU OPINIÓN EN UN REVIEW! ¡Por favor!

Besos.

R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocidos son pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi pertenencia y los personajes desconocidos.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Helados.

—No...eso no. No podemos quedarnos con eso Lucy. No me hagas pucheros.. Leah... -—Dijo Jake con un tono de réplica. Al parecer mi lobita había encontrado un forma de hacer que Jake le comprara todo juguete del que mi lobita se enamoraba.

—A mi no me mires; yo no tengo la culpa que seas un lobo tonto que se deja comprar por una bebé. —Dije con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Me acerqué a la cajera para pagar las ropitas que había comprado para mi niña, y Jake colocó el juguete de que era una especie de tubo central donde se le encajaban aros, todo era colorido. Negué con la cabeza mirando a Jacob.

—No, Jacob. Ya le has comprado dos juguetes, con eso estará más que suficiente. —Dije con seriedad mientras la chica de la caja registradora pasaba mi compra y mi niña en brazos de Jake jugaba con sus dedos y balbuceaba.

—Vamos, Leah...quiero regalárselo y no puedes prohibírmelo...por favor. —Mirando sus ojos negros, brillantes...como sí realmente le causara verdadera emoción comprarle juguetes a mi pequeña. Desvié la mirada y solté un suspiro dejándolo hacer lo que el quisiera.

Cuando terminamos, salimos del centro comercial de Port Angeles, en dirección al pequeño auto de Jacob, que se ofreció a traernos y apuntarse a las compras. Como no podía ir con mi niña adelante ni tampoco podía dejarla sola en los asientos traseros debido a la carencia de la silla para niños, yo me sentaba atrás para poder cargar con mi pequeña Lucy mientras Jake conducía.

—Me gusta tu cambio...Te ves más relajada, me recuerdas incluso a la antigua Leah. —Habló Jacob en voz baja.

—¿Ósea que no te gustaba como era antes de conocer a Lucy? —Reclamé con una ceja arqueada mirándolo a través del espejo retrovisor.

—No quiso decir eso...me refiero a que...bueno, ahora vuelves a ser tratable...Y me gusta que no andes martirizándote a ti misma; ni antes sumida en el pasado, o estando dolida por lo de...Sam, pero me lo que más me gusta es que vuelves a sonreír, Lee. —Bajé la mirada acariciando la mejilla de Lucy.

—Aún no he olvidado eso, Jake.. sólo que ya no le doy importancia, ya nada de eso me importa, sólo me importa ella, Jake...sólo ella. —Hablé con sinceridad. La intensa mirada que Jacob me lanzaba a través del espejo retrovisor cuando levanté la mirada, hacia que mi corazón diera un vuelco haciéndome apartarla. ¡¿Qué demonios mi pasaba con Jake?! Se que...cuando estábamos sólo el y yo patrullando todo cambiaba, no nos importaba pensar en nuestras penas; y nos reconfortábamos y apoyábamos mutuamente. Yo desahogando mis penas de amores por Sam y el desahogando sus penas de amor por la chica Swan...nos complementábamos. Y eso hizo, que un fuerte lazo de amistad creciera entre nosotros.

Pero ya...esto es diferente, cuando mi mirada se encontraba con la suya, mi corazón se aceleraba de a poco, y mi piel se erizaba. Esto no podía estar pasando No podía permitirlo...tenía que centrarme sólo en mi niña, en nada más. Miré los ojitos de mi niña que se veía algo adormilada, acaricié sus mejillas y su naricita con ternura. No iba a permitirme enamorarme, no ahora al menos. Y mucho menos de Jacob…el aún no está improntado…¿Cómo puedo estar segura que no se improntará de alguna chica pronto? ¿Qué ocurrirá si dejo que nuevos sentimientos comiencen a crecer en mi…sin querer detenerse? No. No quiero salir lastimada. Me niego a permitir que la bendita imprimación me destruya en miles de pedazos nuevamente.

—Llegamos. —Dijo Jacob, lo miré extrañada, pues aún estábamos en Port Angeles.

—¿Estas demente? No estamos..

—Lo sé. Llegamos a la heladería. —Giró el cuerpo en mi dirección y su amplia y perfecta sonrisa se abrió pasó en su rostro.

—Pero ..

—Lee, déjame invitarte un Helado ..a ti y a mi princesa. —Noté como miraba con ternura a mi pequeña y respiré hondo para no ponerme a pensar en otras cosas.

—Está bien, pero ya no dejaré que salgas con nosotras, gastas mucho dinero...y no es como sí tuvieras un trabajo estable...

—Tu sólo deja de preocuparte por mi dinero, Leah. Anda; vamos.

—¡Ma! ¡Ma!. — Aplaudió mi hija como sí estuviera de acuerdo con sus palabras. Sus ojitos se veían nuevamente llenos de vida, como si unos minutos antes no hubiese estado adormilada.

Sólo pude rodar los ojos y suspirar.. —Está bien, vamos. —Bajé del auto, ya Jake había bajado y se encontraba a mi lado mientras subíamos las escaleras para entrar a la heladería.

—¿Quieres un cono o un helado en vaso? Es mas cómodo el vaso ¿No? Para que puedas comer con mas comodidad por Lucy.. —Habló Jake mirando la vitrina que mostraba una cantidad inmensa de sabores.

—Esta bien el de vaso, Jake…Que sea de fresa. —Dije mientras me acercaba a una de las mesitas disponibles, y tomaba asiento. Senté a mi lobita en la mesa y noté que hacía pucheros, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—¿Qué sucede princesa? ¿Esta bien?. — Pregunté con preocupación. Debido a mi mejorado olfato puede distinguir como mi niña comenzaba a olor…no realmente bien.

—Hm, es hora del cambio de pañal, si no lo hago ahora me terminaras quemando la nariz.. —Dije levantándome, llevando conmigo mi cartera grande, que era la única que estaba "mas o menos" equipada para llevar las cosas de mi niña. —Jake, ya vuelvo…emergencia de pañales. —señalé a mi pequeña que hacia pucheros llorosa. Él asintió mientras hacía cola para pedir los helados.

—No llores, mi lobita. Ya estarás limpia de nuevo. —Me dirigí al baño e hice el proceso de cambio de pañal, mi nariz la tenía algo fruncida, pues su olor me pegaba a mi un poco mas de lo común. Tras terminar, con una toallita húmeda limpie el rostro y el cuerpecito de mi lobita para que se sintiera un poco más fresca.

Cuando volví, Jacob me esperaba en la mesa con el helado de tinita grande, que tenía dos cucharillas clavadas.

—¿Compartiremos helado?. —Lo miré con una ceja alzada. —Creí que tendría mi helado propio. —Le reclamé con una sonrisa, tomando asiento.

—Me pareció mejor comprar uno grande. —Se encogió de hombros con simpleza y comió del helado. —Esta muy bueno, prueba. —Acercó su cucharita a mi boca y yo algo incomoda respecto a que Jake me diera Helado en la boca, lo tomé. Estaba realmente bueno, debía de admitirlo.

—Está muy bueno, en serio…—Exclamé y tomé mi propia cuchara y le di un poquito a mi niña, que le gustó tanto que estiró la manito para alcanzar el helado. —No, no…Lucy, tranquila pequeña, yo te daré. —Le di un poco mas y aproveché para comer un poco antes de que mi pequeña me exigiera aún mas helado. Jake rió por los gestos y gritos que daba mi pequeña Lucy al pedir mas del helado. Y así se nos pasó el rato disfrutando y riendo en aquella heladería.

—Parece que el helado dio sueño. —Dijo Jacob mientras íbamos en el auto rumbo a La push, estábamos por llegar, llevaba a Lucy dormida en mis brazos, estaba totalmente rendida, tuvimos un día agitado.

—Esta agotada, está despierta desde temprano, tiene mucha energía, y mientras estuvimos en el centro comercial no paraba de reír y jugar con cada juguete del que se enamoraba y tu terminabas comprándole…—recriminé rodando los ojos.

—No es para tanto. ¿Estás celosa de Lucy? Puedo regalarte juguetes a ti también…

—Cállate…tarado. —Bufé pero terminé dejándome llevar por la risa que soltó Jacob.

—¿Iras a patrullar luego que lleguemos, no? Espero Sue esté en casa, para yo poder ir a patrullar yo también…—Dije algo forzada pues, no quería alejarme de mi pequeña.

—No patrullaras mas…no puedes, tienes que cuidar de Lucy, puedes hacer unas rondas por acá cerca, pero no te alejaras de las casas. —Dijo Jake con todo final.

No repliqué ante eso, solo asentí y sonreí ampliamente…podría dedicar mi tiempo a mi pequeña Lucy, y también podría buscarme un trabajo algo estable, en vez de solo sobrevivir de la paga que nos daban los del consejo por nuestro trabajo como protectores de La push.

—Gracias, Jake…por acompañarme hoy, por helado…y por todo. —Le dije con sinceridad, atreviéndome a mantenerle la mirada por el retrovisor. Sonrió ampliamente y yo le correspondí.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Lee. Siempre estaré complacido de estar a tu lado…apoyándote en lo que pueda. —Se aclaró la garganta y se removió en el asiento. —Hemos llegado a su morada, bella dama.

—Lo de caballero antiguo no te queda. —dije burlona y divertida. Bajé del auto y Jake bajo las bolsas de compras que había hecho. Cuando acosté a Lucy en mi cama, rodeándola de almohadas, salí a la cocina.

—¿Bajaste todo?. —Le pregunté a Jacob.

—Sí…debo irme, Leah. Hasta luego. —Me dedicó esa enorme sonrisa suya y yo solo pude despedirme con un asentimiento y una leve sonrisa, debía controlarme. En serio, o terminaría perdidamente enamorada de él.

* * *

Hola a todos mis lectores silenciosos, aquí con un capítulo mas de esta historia...¿Me regalarían un review? Es todo lo que pido, quisiera saber que les pareció.

Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Besos, R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocidos son pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi pertenencia y los personajes desconocidos.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Aullidos.

Un aullido me hizo despertar a media noche, reconocería ese aullido donde quiera que fuera. No era un simple animal aullando, era un aviso a la manada, una llamada para hacer una persecución. Para matar a un chupasangre. Había aprendido tanto a diferenciar cada aullido, que parecía poco creíble.

Rodeé a mi pequeña con almohadas para que no se cayera de la cama, dejé un beso en su frente y me levanté con rapidez, me asomé por la ventana tratando de agudizar aún mas mi oído. Seth estaba patrullando junto con Jacob, pero para este momento todos los chicos deberían estar despiertos ya, poniéndose en marcha para ver que sucedía, para atacar y descuartizar fríos. Mi piel se erizó y mi cuerpo tembló. ¿Y son mas de un maldito chupasangre? No podía permitirme quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras que algún chupasangre corría por nuestras tierras amenazando a nuestra gente, no podía quedarme tranquila sabiendo que hay un peligro rodando en mi hogar, hogar donde está mi bebé tranquilamente dormida. Corrí en dirección al cuarto de mi madre y la desperté con algo de brusquedad.

—Mamá...mamá, debo ir con la manada...despierta ya, tienes que cuidar de Lucy, por favor.

—Leah, ¿qué? pero hija...sea lo que sea los chicos podrán con eso. No tienes que ir, me dijiste que Jacob te liberó de esa carga por los momentos. —Dijo mi madre despertando asustada por darle ese brusco despertar.

—Me importa un bledo lo que Jake dijo, cuida de Lucy. —Le exigí. Salí de su cuarto con mis manos temblando, corrí afuera de la casa y acercándome al bosque que teníamos como vecino, me desnudé y me transformé. Al menos iba a cuidar en los alrededores de mi casa y las vecinas, no permitiría que ningún maldito frío se acercara a mi hogar. Mi mal humor salió a flote de allí donde se había escondido.

—¿Leah? Maldición, ¿Qué haces? —Dijo Seth

—¿Tú que crees que hago? Vino a perseguirme la cola, dime ya…¿Qué ocurre?. — Exigí enseguida de manera algo mordaz. Vi por la mente de Quil y Jake que estaban persiguiendo a dos vampiros.

—Ocurre que estamos pateando culos fríos. —Dijo Quil con voz excitada por la pelea.

—¡Cuidado!. — Exclamó Embry, Seth se volteó a tiempo para lanzar un mordisco al vampiro que se había abalanzado sobre él. Seth apretó sus mandíbulas alrededor del brazo del frío y sacudió la cabeza arrancándole así el mismo. Embry aprovechó el momento para atacar al vampiro herido por mi hermano, lanzándose hacia su muslo y arrancándolo, yo corría a todo dar en dirección a ellos y para cuando iba llegando, otro vampiro apareciendo de la nada, se lanzó sobre Embry, aceleré y salté con mi boca abierta, y rodee su torso con mis dientes desgarrándolo, su grito era música para mis oídos. Jacob y Quil que habían terminado de cazar al frio, acudieron en mi ayuda.

Cuando por fin vimos que estaban del todo despedazados, uno de los muchachos se transformó para comenzar a quemar los restos. Seth y Quil iban agarrando los trozos de los chupasangres y los iban poniendo en una pila, para que Embry, sin perder el tiempo les prendiera fuego.

Mi oído detectó un caminar de un animal algo torpe, incluso se le oía tropezar. Alcé la cabeza y la giré en esa dirección.

Un aullido cercano se escuchó haciendo que todos le prestaran atención. Era algo agudo, desolado (Como sí estuviera llorando), y no sonaba con mucha fuerza. Supe al instante quién era porque noté como una mente infantil y llena más que todo de imágenes y recuerdos especialmente de mi llenaba la mente de todos.

—¡Lucy! ¡Oh dios, Lucy!. —Corrí en su dirección, mi oído me alertó de la torpe carrera que hacia mi pequeña en mi dirección, gimoteando, casi con desespero y angustia de que estuviera herida corrí hasta dar con mi pequeña lobita blanca como la nieve.

La acaricié con mi hocico, le lamí su pequeño rostro lobuno, inspeccione cada parte de su cuerpo verificando que estuviera bien. —¡Ma! ¡Ma!. —hablaba mi niña por su mente con emoción y tranquilidad al verme.

—Mami esta aquí, mami te cuida, lobita. ¿Qué haces aquí? Le has dado un susto de muerte a mami, pequeña, pensé que te había pasado algo... —Hablé y con mi cabeza la tumbé en el suelo haciéndola cosquillas en la panza. Su cola se agitaba contenta. —Ma-ma., no, no, no. —reía mi pequeña.

—Hola, princesita…—Dijo Jacob acercándose a paso lento a mi lobita que se acercó juguetona reconociéndolo. Su mente mostraba momentos de risa de cuando estuvimos en el centro comercial de Port Angeles y mientras yo hacía las compras él jugaba con ella haciendola reir. Más atrás se unió Seth y comenzaron a jugar entre los tres. Sólo pude negar con la cabeza, al parecer todos se convertían en niños cuando mi pequeña estaba cerca. Ya estaba tranquila al ver que estaba bien, y también estaba contenta de verla jugar con los chicos. Cuando me di cuenta mi niña tenía encantados a los de mi manada, jugaban entre todos con ella, persiguiéndola y ella mordiendo y soltando ladridos emocionada.

—Suficiente par de infantiles, Lucy debe dormir. Ya podrán jugar luego.. —Me acerqué a mi niña y la tomé del pescuezo con mis dientes.

—Sí no fuera por tu tamaño antinatural, dirían que eres solamente una Loba con su cachorro.

—Soy solo una loba con mi cachorro, solo que también somos humanas. —Le di un coletazo a Quil en el hocico cuando pasé por su lado. —Idiotas. — Rodee los ojos y dejé a mi pequeña en el suelo, empujándola suavemente con la cabeza para que siguiera caminando., ella iba dando saltitos al andar frente a mi.

—Te acompaño. —Jake trotó hasta posarse a mi lado y yo me obligue a controlar mis pensamientos. No podía revelar nada de cómo me estaba comenzando sentir. Por lo que pensé en algo neutro…en mi niña. —Chicos, vayan a sus casas a descansar, y le toca a Sam seguir con la ronda. Por suerte a nosotros nos tocó la diversión. —Dijo riendo mientras se acercaba a mi.

—No es necesario, Jacob.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que llegan a salvo...puede haber algún vampiro por aquí...-Se excusó.

—Y yo podría acabar con él. —Insistí en eso.

—Pero ¿Cómo harías para pelear con el vampiro y tratar de proteger a Lucy?. —Insistió él, yo solo pude rodar los ojos caminando a paso normal, viendo como mi niña saltaba entre las raíces que sobresalían de los altos arboles.

—La quieres mucho, ¿No es así?. —Le pregunté, pues él caminaba viendo a mi lobita saltar de un lado al otro y rodearnos al correr. Los pensamientos que escuché de Jake me sorprendieron y tomaron desprevenida.

—Mas de lo que podrías imaginar, siento un extraño apego hacía ella, tengo el instinto de protegerla a ella,… —Hizo una pausa que me hizo mirarlo. — Y a ti también, Lee.

"Joder, Leah…contrólate." Me obligué a mi misma a calmarme, a no mirar de manera directa sus es ojos lupinos, a fingir que no dijo eso.

—Yo no necesito protección, Jake. —Dije simplemente. —Mira, ya hemos llegado. ¡Lucy, cielo, vamos, lobita…—dije después de colocarme detrás de un árbol para colocarme la ropa que había dejado tirada. Cuando salí vestida, mi niña seguía transformada y jugaba entre las patas delanteras de Jacob.

—Lucy, princesa, ven. —Me arrodillé y senté sobre mis talones. Mi lobita blanca como la nieve se acercó corriendo a mi, y se montó sobre mis piernas. Tomé su rostro lupino, y mirándola a los ojos le murmuré suaves palabras para que se calmara y se relajara, para que así pudiera volver a ser humana.

Sentí la respiración de Jacob contra mi cabello, alcé la mirada y admiré el enorme lobo color marrón, sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca, casi sentía que podía ver su alma desnuda ante mi. Alcé mi mano y acaricié su hocico. —Gracias por acompañarme, Jake…y por preocuparte tanto por Lucy. —Con el costado de su hocico, acarició mi rostro y yo sonreí sintiéndome tranquila. Mi lobita nos veía tranquila entre mis brazos y sonreí.

—Tendré que poner a calentar agua para darle un baño, mira lo sucia que estas…—reí suavemente quitándole un poco el barro del lomo. —Lucy, ya…es hora de ir adentro, a la camita. —Mi pequeña me miró haciendo ojitos y mirando de a tantos a Jake, la miré con seriedad y en mis brazos, mi niña dejó de ser una lobita para ser una niña desnuda. La cubrí con mis brazos y me levante.

—Hasta luego, Jake. —Sonreí hacía el lobo y caminé para adentrarme a mi casa.

* * *

Hola, ¿qué tal? Espero esten bien, aqui el capitullo 4. Espero lo hayan disfrutado...¿Un review? bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besos, R. .


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocidos son pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi pertenencia y los personajes desconocidos.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Gracias, Embry.

—¡Ma-ma! —Gritaba mi niña dando pasitos con torpeza hacía mi. Su sonrisa, mostrando unos pocos y pequeños dientitos era amplia. Abrí mis brazos para recibirla y fingir protegerla de Seth, quién estaba haciendo del lobo feroz de las cosquillas. Reí a carcajada con mi bebé en brazos quién reía también. Cuando Seth se escondió mi lobita me miró. —¿On sta?. —Dijo mi niña haciendo gestos de pregunta.

—No lo sé. —Hice un gesto de sorpresa. —Me pregunto donde se habrá metido ese lobo feroz...hmmm, Ve a buscarlo, anda. — Incité a mi niña a buscarlo y ella caminando con torpeza fue a buscar a su tío Seth. Este la sorprendido y mi niña gritó divertida y trató de huir, pero Seth la atrapó y le hizo cosquillas.

—No la hagas reír tanto que le dará hipo, Seth. —Dije levantándome del suelo, miré la hora y me dirigí a la cocina para seguir con el almuerzo, había puesto la carne en la olla de presión. Sue estaba con Charlie; así que para no hacerla venir decidí tomarme esa obligación.

La risa de mi niña y mi hermano llenaban el ambiente de la casa; y me hacía sentir en paz, tranquila. Mientras picaba unas papas para hacer carne guisada, me puse a divagar en todo lo que me había ocurrido poco antes y después mi transformación hacían ya 4 años. Mi rompiendo con Sam, el odio que le tenía a todos por no entenderme, la muerte de mi padre y con está la culpa que sentía de haberlo matado. El constante abuso verbal que le hacía a los chicos, insultándolos, maldiciéndolos, mandándolos al carajo. Me sentía en estos momentos algo avergonzaba por haberlos hecho pasar por eso, por el constante recuerdo de odio que mostraba en mi mente hacia Sam causando que todos sufrieran con eso.

Aunque...no me arrepiento de nada, en estos momentos, de no haber pasado por todo eso, de no haberme transformado en lobo nunca habría conocido a mi niña. Tenía que pasar por todo ese sufrimiento para poder tener a mi niña, para poder tener por fin mi momento de ser feliz, no importaba sí éramos sólo ella y yo.

—¿Qué hay, Seth?. —Dijo Embry saludando a mi hermano. Giré el rostro algo extrañada de que estuviera por acá. No es como sí los chicos pasarán mucho por nuestra casa, a ninguno le gustaba tener que encontrarse conmigo. —Hola, Lucy...¿Leah?. —Preguntó él entrando hasta la cocina donde estaba yo cocinando el almuerzo. Con extrañeza respondí.

—¿Sí?. —alcé la mirada dejando de picar la zanahoria para mirarlo a él. —¿Está todo bien?.

—Sí, sí...nada de que preocuparse. —Rascó su nuca; lo que me hizo alzar la ceja. —Veras, cuando estuvimos haciendo la ronda de patrullaje, pillé en los pensamientos de Seth que querías buscar trabajo...ya sabes para poder tener más dinero para Lucy..

—¿Sí... —Le indique que siguiera hablando, ahora realmente había captado mi atención.

—Pues, le pregunté a mi madre sí necesitaba ayuda en la tienda, y pues...le ha parecido muy buena idea el tener dos manos más en el tienda...Ya sabes como suele estar sola y toda la cosa debido a mi ausencia..

—Ve al punto, Embry…—Le pedí con voz contenida. No quería emocionarme antes de tiempo.

—Pues, sí deseas...puedes trabajar en la tienda, mi madre te pagaría bien, o así dijo ella al me...

—¡Gracias, Embry, oh muchísimas gracias!. —Me había lanzado sobre él abrazándolo fuerte. Deje un sonoro beso en su mejilla y corrí hacía Seth que sonreía ampliamente, y le quité a mi niña de sus brazos para cargarla y llenarla de besos, besos que ella recibió riendo.

—Mi pequeña, mami podrá trabajar...y así podrá tener más dinero para poder darte todo lo mejor que este al alcance de mis manos. Gracias, Embry…—Lo miré con ojos llorosos de felicidad, él se encontraba en un pequeño shock por el abrazo y beso efusivo que le di. —Vamos princesa, dile gracias a Embry, gra-cias. —Dice suavemente para que mi niña pudiera decirlo.

—Atias. —Dijo mi bebé sonriendo, pataleo para que la dejara en el suelo nuevamente para que pudiera seguir jugando con su tío Seth, quien sonreía contento ante la noticia.

—¿Y…cuando podría comenzar?. —Las manos me temblaban levemente por la emoción repentina. Fui a la cocina para ver la carne. Tomé una olla con agua para poner a hacer el arroz. —¿Te quedas a comer? Por favor..

—Eh, sí…sí, claro...nunca me negaría a comer. —Rió y apoyó sus brazos en la encimera de la cocina. -El lunes, por supuesto. Es sábado así que es preferible que comiences con la semana nueva, debo recordar decirle mi madre que aceptaste.. —Dijo él por lo que yo no pude más que volver a agradecerle.

Proseguí con el almuerzo con mejor animo, si es que es posible; Seth y Embry comenzaron a charlar animadamente y jugaban con mi pequeña a la misma vez. Me hacia feliz la manera que mi niña parecía llevarse bien con todos. Supongo que se lleva muy con todos debido a es parte de la manada también.

—Viene el alfa. —Dijo Embry que estaba en el suelo sentado cerca de la puerta, y lo vio.

—Últimamente viene mucho a visitar a Leah. —Dijo mi hermano con un tono que me hizo girarme y lanzarle una mirada recriminatoria.

—Bueno, siempre hemos sabido que...¡Auch!. —Dijo Embry pero una mano le dio en la nuca.

—Tienes la lengua muy larga, Embry. —Extrañada y curiosa pregunté. Tratando de no tomar mucho en cuenta la presencia

—¿Qué querías decir, Embry?. —Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

—El no quiso decir nada, Lee…¿Cómo estás?.—Sonrió Jake ampliamente.

—¡Yei! (Jake). —gritó mi niña contenta y corrió con torpeza hacia él, quién la alzó y dejó un beso en su cabeza. Mi corazón dio un vuelco; era la primera vez que mi hija trataba de llamar por su nombre a alguno de la manada.

—¡No es justo! Tenía que decir Tío Seth primero... —Reclamó mi hermano y yo sólo rodé los ojos.

—Estoy bien, Jake. Adivina, ¡Embry me ha conseguido un trabajo!. —Dije con voz contenida de emoción.

—Y me besó y abrazó por eso. Debo hacerle más seguido favores. —Dijo Embry riendo y por el rabillo del ojo pillé que Jacob le había lanzado una mirada nada amistosa a Embry, sentí la necesidad de explicar.

—Fue un beso en la mejilla, tarado, cuidado andes diciendo eso por toda La push, crearán que beso a idiotas. —Lo acuse con una sonrisa divertida, su gesto de ofendido me causó mucha risa, por lo no pude contener la carcajada que brotó de mi.

El gesto de Jacob se había tranquilizado y le susurraba algo al oído a mi pequeña, pero lo hacia tan bajito que se me hacia imposible entender que le decía.

—¿Te quedas a comer, Jake?. —Dije tomando recogiendo la mesa para poder servir luego el almuerzo.-Estoy por servir la comida.-Lo miré con una sonrisa.

—Ya que insistes, me quedo. —Lanzó por los aires a mi pequeña quién grito riendo, y la atrapó luego.

—Cuidado, con lo mucho que te hiciste rogar. —Dijo Seth divertido.

—Cállate, Seth. —Dijo Jake riendo y tomando asiento en la mesa con mi niña en brazos, quién lucía muy a gusto en brazos de Jacob. Embry y Seth tomaron asiento también mientras yo comenzaba a servir la comida en los platos.

—Embry, saca el jugo de la nevera, por favor...Seth, vasos. —Pedí, sirviendo unas inmensas cantidades de comida en los tres platos de los lobos de mi manada. Yo por el contrario comía un poco más moderadamente.

—¡Buen provecho!. —Dijeron todos y comenzamos a comer una vez le di su plato de comida a cada uno, Jake había decidido quedarse con Lucy en brazos, por lo que me senté a su lado para así poder ir dándole comida a mi lobita en la boca. Trabajábamos como en equipo, yo le daba la comida, y Jake le limpiaba la boca para que se ensuciara y le daba un poco de jugo.

No le di importancia a las miradas de Embry y mi hermano, pero se que lucíamos como unos padres alimentando a su niña. Sonreí levemente, extrañamente me gustaba como lucíamos a los ojos de los demás, me permití disfrutar ese momento, imaginando que Jake era mi pareja, que tomaba a mi Lucy por su hija y éramos los tres felices. Era una imagen bonita, por lo que quería guardar este recuerdo, está imagen tan agradable...e imposible.

Así se nos pasó el día, luego de que terminamos de comer, los chicos ayudaron fregando los trastes, y se quedaron un rato más, hicimos bromas, llevaron golpes entre ellos mismos y jugaron con mi niña, aunque después haber reposado la comida, le di un buen baño a Lucy, y con su apego de seguir en brazos de Jacob, terminó agotada y dormida en sus brazos. Jacob voluntariamente decidió llevarla a mi habitación y la acostó en la cama.

Charlamos un rato más, le recordé a Embry que le dijera a su madre que iría a trabajar el lunes temprano y luego se fueron, mi hermano junto con ellos, sabrá dios que harían, seguro salto de acantilado antes de irse de patrullaje.

* * *

Hola a todos/as mis lectores, espero les haya gustado este capitulo...¡POR FAVOR, REGALENME UN REVIEW! :c Siento que si no lo hacen, no les gusta la historia...y perderé el animo de seguir escribiendola. ¡SOLO UNO!

Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente. Besotes.

R. .


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocidos son pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi pertenencia y los personajes desconocidos.

* * *

Capítulo 6: ¿Cómo se supone que debo interpretar eso?

—Son $15 con 10 centavos. —Dije al cliente que había comprado cierta variedad de objetos de la tienda. Le di el vuelto que quedaba de los $20 dólares que me di, y con una sonrisa (Supongo que coqueta) me dejó $1 dólar de más de propina. Genial, me dan propina por sólo cobrarle y medio sonreírle. Debo sonreír más seguido.

—Gracias por su compra, buen viaje por la carretera. —Su pinta de turista no se la quitaba nadie, su piel blanca, bronceada por el sol lo delataba porque...obviamente en ningún lugar cercano a Forks hace el sol suficiente como para broncearte.

—¿Leah? —Dijo la madre de Embry entrando nuevamente. Había escuchado sus suaves pasos mucho antes, por lo que había sabido que ya llegaba.

—Por acá, señora Call... —Tomé el trapito húmedo que utilice para limpiar los estantes, y lo pasé por el mostrador donde estaba la caja registradora y alguna que otra cosa.

—Te he dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, querida. —Replicó ella, sus ojos color avellana, y su cabello negro manchado con algunas canas tenían un extraño brillo, pero bajo sus ojos habían ojeras algo oscuras por las noches que pasaba en vela en espera de que Embry llegara a casa tras patrullar, obviamente ella no sabía la verdadera razón, ella simplemente creía que su hijo se escapaba para ir a fiestas...y tener malas juntas.

—No me siento cómoda llamándola por su nombre, señora Call. —Musite con una leve sonrisa sincera, salí del área de pago.

—Bueno, dejémoslo así...¿Que hora es ya? —Preguntó ella buscando algo en su cartera.

—Son las 5:30 p.m. Mi hora de salida en mi primer día. —Sonreí realmente contenta, había decidido tomar más horas que las de mi turno en la mañana, la madre de Embry se negó al principio, decía que no quería "explotarme" pero le insistí tanto que terminó accediendo.

—Seguro estas agotada, haber vaciado y ordenado toda esa mercancía nueva...no debió ser fácil.

—Sí...pero aún tengo bastante energía, no me canso con facilidad. —Dije en tono de broma, pero diciendo la verdad.

—Deja de decirme mentiras, que es malo. Es imposible que no estés cansada, además...dices que no estas así...seguro por el entusiasmo de que es tú primer día. —Insistió ella con diversión; se acercó a mi y dejó un beso en mi mejilla. —Nos vemos mañana, linda. Descansa.

—Igual usted, de verdad gracias por darme esta oportunidad— Asentí realmente agradecida y me marché de la tienda. Iba caminando en dirección a mi casa con una sensación de satisfacción y tranquilidad recorriendo mi ser, sonreí para mi misma, aún no me creía inmenso cambio que hubo en mi con la llegada de mi lobita.

Giré mi rostro en dirección al bosque, pues escuché varias pisadas, al estar en mi forma, no pude especificar con total exactitud quienes eran, pero me acerqué a la entrada del bosque, adentrándome con paso tranquilo en este. Las pisadas firmes del lobo y su aroma llegaron a mi.

—¡Jake! ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté con interés pero un grito algo chillón y entusiasmado salió desde el lomo del lobo color marrón. Y mi corazón dio un vuelco de emoción. Mi pequeña se irguió y me mostró sus pequeños y pocos dientecitos en sus boca al sonreírme.

—¡Ma-ma! —Gritó entusiasma mientras yo la tomaba entre mis brazos repartiendo besos por todo su rostro. Jake aprovecho para ir tras un árbol y volver siendo humano con solo su bermuda corta. Lo miré contenta.

—Hola, Lee…Estaba con Lucy…y pues los dos decidimos venirme a buscar al trabajo. Te extrañábamos. —El plural no pasó desapercibido para mi, por lo que mordí mi labio. De no ser de piel morena, seguro estaría roja.

—Gracias, también…me hicieron falta. ¿Cómo estas preciosura? Mamá te extraño muchísimo. —Dije acariciando el corto cabello de mi lobita. Miré nuevamente a Jake que estaba recostado contra el tronco de un árbol. —¿Ha ocurrido algo interesante? —Negó un se encogió de hombros.

—Nada interesante, desde la pasada noche, no ha habido ningún chupasangre cerca. Por lo que el patrullaje ha sido algo tranquilo y aburrido. —Explicó mientras se acercaba a mi. —¿Qué les parece si vamos andando a tu casa? —preguntó señalando la salida del bosque. Asentí y caminé a su lado con mi niña en brazos, jugué con ella haciéndola reír, pero presté también atención a Jake. —¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo?

—Excelente y sencillo, al menos para mi. Mover una que otra caja y sacar mucha mercancía nueva. —Me encogí de hombros, y pasé mi mano por mi cabello corto, colocándolo un mechón tras mi oreja. —Tomé decisión de tomar prácticamente los dos turnos, de la mañana y la tarde.

—¿Pero no es eso mucho, Leah? —frunció un poco el ceño mientras miraba al frente.

—No, es perfecto, porque eso significa mas paga para mi, mas dinero que puedo ahorrar para mi y mi pequeña. —Hablé mirándola con ternura, acaricie su mejilla, y ella jugó son sus dedos entretenida. —El dinero que tengo ahorrado, mas la paga que nos da el consejo por ser los protectores…mas este nuevo empleo que tengo, voy a poder reunir suficiente dinero para las dos…

—Mas el dinero que yo te daré para ayudarte con Lucy. —agregó él como si nada, me detuve y fruncí el ceño.

—No vas a gastar tu dinero en nosotras, es tuyo.

—Con mas razón. Es mío y puedo hacer con él lo que quiera…y quiero usarlo en ustedes. Déjame ayudarte, Lee.. —Sus orbes tan oscuras como el ébano me miraron y causaron en mi ser interno temblara. Me sentí con el alma desnuda frente a él. Aparté la mirada.

—No lo sé, Jake….—Suspiré y cuando me di cuenta, él estaba alzando mi rostro con sus dedos en mi barbilla, buscando mi mirada.

—Por favor, Leah…es lo único que te pido. —Su voz erizó mi piel, y manteniendo su mirada con la mía, me vi indefensa, vi que no podría negarle nada. Asentí con suavidad y di un paso para separarme de su cercanía. Mi niña había recostado su cabeza con mi hombro, y estaba tranquila. —Con lo que gano arreglando autos, podré ayudarte bastante. —Dijo contento, no tenía que mirarlo para darme cuenta de que estaba con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, mientras yo estaba aquí tratando de controlar mi ser interno con todas mis fuerzas.

¿Por qué Jake era así conmigo? Joder, debía tener mas control de mi misma, no podía simplemente dejar que mis piernas flaquearan por solo tenerle cerca. — Hmm. —Dije algo molesta por el hecho de que el me daría dinero. —Aún no estoy del todo convencida de que voy a recibir tu dinero. —refunfuñé y trate de encerrar dentro de mi ser, cualquier sentimiento que Jake causaba en mi persona.

—Vamos, Lee, no seas así conmigo. Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado y ayudarte con Lucy. —Mi corazón se aceleró ante sus palabras y me maldije internamente, estoy segura de que oía claramente mi corazón.

—Mira, que casualidad, hemos llegado. Gracias por llevarme a Lucy, Jacob. —Dije con rapidez y me adentré en la casa cerrando la puerta en sus narices. Contuve la respiración y esperé a escuchar como sus pasos se alejaban para poder respirar.

"..Quiero usarlo en ustedes" "..Solo quiero estar a tu lado" ¿Qué significaba eso?

Dejé a mi pequeña acostada en mi cama, pues se había quedado dormida y yo me recosté a la pared dejándome caer al deslizar mi espalda hasta el suelo. ¿Qué debía entender por todas esas palabras que Jake decía? ¿Era simplemente su preocupación de amigo? ¿O no? Tiré de mis cabellos frustrada, no entendía nada. Me levanté y me fui directamente a la ducha para despejar mi mente. Para sacar a Jacob Black de mis pensamientos, mas en concreto.

* * *

Holaaaa, aquí con un nuevo cap :3 Espero sea de su agrado, no había vuelto a subir porque estaba en exámenes finales D: Pero ya estoy de vacaciones, así que...estoy imparable y no tengo excusas ^^' ¿me regalan un review? ¿Sí? por fis.

R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocidos son pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi pertenencia y los personajes desconocidos.

* * *

Capítulo 7: ¿Se supone que debe haber algo? ¿Será posible…?

Son las siete treinta de la mañana y yo estoy haciendo el desayuno para mi niña madrugadora, para mi hermano que seguía durmiendo y mi persona, claro está. Serví en mi plato lo suficiente para mi pequeña lobita y para mi, y deje en el microondas la comida de mi hermano. Había despertado alrededor de las seis de la mañana, para darme un baño y hacer lo que sería mi almuerzo. Debido a que al estar prácticamente todo el día en la tienda, no me gustaría andar gastando dinero en comida prácticamente todos los días.

—¡Date! —Exclamó mi niña estando de pie, pero aferrándose al sofá, dio pasos torpes aun manteniéndose agarrada. —Ma-ma, ¡Date!

—No, cariño. Es muy temprano para comer chocolate. —Dije riendo al cargarla y tomar asiento con ella en mis piernas para comer. —Estas obsesionada con eso desde que Seth te dio a probar. —Suspiré negando con la cabeza y tras colocarle el babero, comencé a darle comida, y a comer yo también por supuesto.

—Buenos días, hija. —Dijo mi madre Sue entrando a la casa, anoche se había quedado a dormir donde Charlie. Mi madre se había tomado muy gustosa el trabajo de cuidar de Lucy mientras yo trabajaba, y no me dejé rogar mucho, pues…¿Quién mejor que mi madre para cuidar de mi hija? Nadie.

—Buenos días, m…—me vi interrumpida por mi pequeña que me dejó casi sangrando el oído.

—¡Ela! ¡Ela Sue! —chilló mi niña contenta y aplaudió mientras yo le daba un poco mas de comida. Le di del jugo y se la pasé a mi madre tras haberle limpiado la boca. Ya había comido suficiente y yo estaba terminando de comer. Mi mamá comenzó a hacerle mimos a mi hija, y a hablarle con total soltura.

—Dejé el desayuno de Seth en el microondas, y bueno, yo me voy hiendo, antes de que se me haga mas tarde. —Dije al levantarme para dejar el plato en el fregadero, y dirigirme al baño para cepillar mis dientes.

—¿Te has hecho almuerzo? Yo tenía pensado mandarte el almuerzo con Seth a la tienda. —Dijo mi madre, supongo que vio el envase donde metí mi almuerzo.

—No te preocupes, Sue. Ya me ayudas bastante con cuidar a Lucy. —Exclamé desde el baño, arregle un poco mi lacio cabello, y salí, encontrándome a mi madre mirándome con curiosidad.

—¿Qué? —pregunté algo incomoda por su repentina mirada.

—Leah, ¿Hay algo entre tu y Jacob? —Preguntó de forma repentina, y a mi se fue el color por completo. ¿Qué onda con esa pregunta tan repentina?. Fruncí el ceño y no puse expresión alguna en mi rostro.

—Amistad, madre. Como siempre ha sido desde pequeños. —Hablé dando pasos largos, y tomé mi bolso con mi comida dentro. Una risita nerviosa escapó de mis labios. —¿Se supone que debe haber algo mas entre nosotros? Puff, mamá, ja, que tonterías dices…D-debo irme. —me maldije internamente por parlotear tanto. —¡Mami te ama, Lucy! —grité y salí huyendo. Pero tarde fue, pues cuando me giré di contra el torso desnudo de Jacob. ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡El universo estaba conspirando contra mi, de eso estoy segura!

—Ey, Lee…¿A donde vas tan rápido? —Preguntó él con su enorme y brillante sonrisa en sus labios. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y cuando reaccioné me separé de sus brazos. Miré hacia atrás y escuchando los pasos de Sue al acercarse a la puerta, tomé a Jake de la mano y tiré de él para que me siguiera. —¡Wow, Loba! Calma, no hay prisa…

—Sí, si la hay. —Espeté con el ceño fruncido. Solté un suspiro cuando nos alejamos de mi casa, y comencé a caminar a paso tranquilo. Solté un resoplido.

—Parece que huías de tu madre…

—No preguntes, no es tu problema. —Le callé rápidamente algo mordaz. No noté su reacción, mas si noté que sus manos las metió en sus bolsillos, y camino en silencio a mi lado, torcí el gesto y me sentí mal. —Ibas camino a mi casa…¿ibas por Seth? . —pregunté tratando de aligerar el ambiente entre nosotros. No me gustaba la sensación de culpa que me recorría al hacerle sentir mal.

Joder. Internamente, deseaba que dijera que iba a por…

—No. Por ti…y así aprovechaba y saludaba a mi peq…a Lucy, ya la extraño. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mi piel se erizo y por suerte contuve la respiración y recé para controlar mis latidos.

—Ah…¿Tan temprano? —murmuré con suavidad mirando el suelo algo incomoda ahora. Él había ido por mi y yo le respondo de malas maneras. —Jake…yo…pues…lo

—Quería acompañarte al trabajo. —Dijo sin dejarme hablar. Un punzada de culpabilidad se clavó en mi pecho. —Ya lo estoy haciendo, de hecho….aunque lastima que no pude a ver a Lu.

—Lo siento, Jake…es que mi madre me estaba…acosando con preguntas incomodas. —Dije con rapidez antes de que siguiera hablando.

—No tenías porque decirme, Leah…son tus asuntos privados después de todo.

—Gracias por hacerme compañía. —murmuré bajo a sabiendas de que me escucharía a pesar de todo. —Me…agrada. —sonreí alzando la mirada para mirarlo.

Pude ver que sus hombros se relajaban y volvía a tener su amplia sonrisa. —Te haré compañía siempre que quieras, Lee.. —Se detuvo un momento causando que yo haga lo mismo, alzó su mano con lentitud, y mi corazón se aceleró. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente mi mejilla, y yo cerré los ojos de manera instantánea ladeando mi rostro hacia su mano. Solté un suspiro involuntario, y sentí el calor corporal que Jacob desprendía muy cerca de mi. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con su hipnótica mirada oscura.

—Lee…—murmuró con voz ronca, y de mi garganta solo broto un "¿ _Hmm?"_ . Quería tomar el control de mi ser, pero…no podía, extrañamente no podía, y eso me aterraba de cierta manera, pues…significa que siento algo realmente intenso. —Eres preciosa. —Murmuró y sentí que me derretía en sus brazos. Joder, ¿Cómo puede causarme esto? Se supone….

—Yo….Yo.. —Traté de decir algo coherente, pero mi mirada fue a sus labios, y yo relamí los míos sintiéndome jodidamente tentada. —Bésame, Jacob. —murmuré colocándome en puntillas para buscar con muchas ansías sus labios carnosos, los cuales llegaron a mi antes de lo esperado, pues no pareció pensarlo mucho.

Algo extraño ocurrió en mi, un calor abrasador que comenzaba desde donde Jacob tenía sus manos sobre mi, se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo, sentí que me quemaría viva conformé correspondía aquel beso, mi corazón de aceleró mi cuerpo tembló. Mi necesidad de besarle se hizo mas intensa, necesaria, por lo que coloqué mis manos en su nuca y lo atraje mas a mis labios.

Sus labios eran deliciosos, sumamente exquisitos, una perdición total. Su aliento a menta de la pasta dental me tenían de hechizada. —Jacob…—Jadee contra sus labios, me maravillé por completo cuando sus dientes tomaron mi labio inferior, tirando del mismo. Nuestro beso acabó y con la respiración agitada, mantuve mis ojos cerrados cuando unió nuestras frentes. Escuchaba claramente su corazón latir acelerado, era como si mis sentidos se hubieran agudizado aun mas. Su aroma a natural me tenía cautivada. —Jake.. —murmuré su nombre y con mi mano acaricie su mejilla. ¿Qué cambio tan repentino había ocurrido en mi? Ese calor tan abrasador que me recorrió…¿por qué sucedió?.

—Abre los ojos, Lee.. —me pidió él, y no pude mas que hacer lo que me pedía, sentía como su algo dentro de mi, se hubiera unido con Jacob, algo se hubiera entrelazado a él. Abrí mis ojos, y en ese momento exacto lo supe. Supe que todo había cambiado. Supe que Jacob no era simplemente mi amigo, que no era solo el alfa de la mi manada. Supe que Jacob no era solo Jacob….si no que era _Mi_ Jacob. —Te amo, Leah…siempre lo he hecho.

La loba dentro de mi aulló con fuerza y de mis ojos solo salieron lagrimas. Siempre estuvo aquí, siempre estuvo frente a mi. Siempre fue él, siempre fue Jacob.

¿Será posible?

Me había imprimado de Jacob Black, luego de tantos años junto a él.

* * *

HOLA A TODAS! ¿Que les pareció? :3 A mi me encantó escribir este capítulo, estaba esperando mucho para hacerlo...espero lo hayan disfrutado...¿REVIEW? ¡POR FAVOR!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Explícame o te corto las bolas.

—Me has tenido esperando por ti durante mucho tiempo, Lee... —Susurró Jacob contra mis labios. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante sus palabras? ¿A que se refería?

—¿Qué d…

—Estoy improntado de ti desde el momento en que te vi tras haberte transformado…—comenzó a explicar él. Mi corazón dio un vuelco por completo al escuchar sus palabras. Quería un explicación, y la quería ahora. ¿Cómo era posible que…no me haya dicho nada? Pude ser feliz desde hace mucho….

—¿Cómo es que…hasta ahora me lo dices? —pregunté confusa, no sabía como sentirme. Quería gritar de felicidad, pero a la misma vez quería gritarle, reclamarle y golpearle por no haberme dicho. —Lo saben todos, ¿No es así? —me separé de él dando un paso atrás y sentí frío, mi piel ansiaba su calor. Suspiró y me miró triste, lo que me hizo querer volver a sus brazos.

—Lee, hay un leyenda…que el viejo Quil encontró, pero…—miró su reloj e hizo una mueca. —Debes trabajar, se te va a hacer tarde, vendré a buscarte…y prometo que te contaré todo…absolutamente todo. —No pude escapar de sus brazos porque se movió tan rápido que incluso me tomó por sorpresa. —Lo prometo. —susurró en mi oído y toda mi piel se erizó. Decidí calmarme, no podía estar molesta con él, además su promesa me calmó por completo. Ladeé el rostro y busqué sus labios. Apenas lo había besado una vez y ya sentía que eran mi adicción.

—Como no me cuentes, te cortaré las bolas. —dije contra sus labios en una amenaza de la cual el se rió, haciéndome reír también.

—Soy tu impronta, Lee, no me harías eso. —Quedé sorprendida de que supiera que me había improntado de él hace unos minutos atrás. Iba a hablar pero me calló con otro beso. —Hablaremos de eso mas tarde. —repitió y besó mi frente. —Ve, se te hace tarde. —Señaló con la cabeza la tienda de la madre de Embry, que se veía a cerca. Asentí y me encamine sin antes haber dado un apretón a su mano. Sonreí y corrí hasta mi trabajo. Quería mas que nunca que la hora pasara rápido para poder conversar y aclarar todas mis dudas.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la tienda, escuché un aullido proveniente del bosque. No cualquier aullido claro esta, era Jacob…mi lobo. Eso me hizo sonreí aun mas ampliamente y entrar con un humor espectacular a trabajo.

Salude a la madre de Embry, y deje mis cosas atrás. Conversé un momento con ella, y luego sin atrasarlo mas, me puse a trabajar. Mover algunas que otras cosas, limpiar las repisas, y acomodar los productos que estaban en los lugares erróneos.

Llegaron unos clientes los cuales atendí con una amplia sonrisa, en mi mente estaba Jacob Black, acaparando todos mis pensamientos, nublándome la mente. En cierta parte, comenzaba a encontrarle un poco de sentido a las miradas que a veces se llegaban a dar los chicos cuando estuvimos todos en una sola manada. Las conversaciones que eran repentinamente interrumpidas o cambiadas porque seguro algo estaba por meter la pata. Quería encontrarle la verdadera razón a todo esto. ¿por qué me lo habían ocultado? O ¿Por qué luego de haber estado cuatro años junto a Jacob…me imprimado ahora y no antes?

—¿Señorita? —Una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—Lo lamento. —dije avergonzada por estar tan desconcentrada en mi segundo día de trabajo. Cobré lo que el señor llevaba, y para cuando me di cuenta, se hizo la hora del almuerzo.

—Puedes cerrar, querida. Tienes que almorzar tranquila. —Me dijo la madre de Embry.

—No se preocupe, señora Call. El día ha estado tranquilo, por lo que no creo que llegue ningún cliente mientras como, y de todas formas, no me molestará atenderlo. —expliqué mientras sacaba mi comida del microondas donde la había puesto a calentar.

—Trabajas de más, Leah. —Me reprendió ella, suspiró. — Bueno, que tengas buen provecho, yo me iré a terminar el almuerzo.

—Gracias, señora Call.

Comencé comer con aire pensativo, meciéndome de un lado a otro en la silla giratoria mientras comía. Tal como predije, no llegó ningún cliente durante mi hora de almuerzo. Y para cuando me di cuenta realmente de la hora, ya tenía a Jake entrando a la tienda con su amplia sonrisa.

—Jacob. — Me lancé a sus brazos, cosa que me sorprendió a mi misma. Pero claramente él ni corto ni perezoso, me apretó contra su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro en mis cabellos.

—Yo también te extrañe, Lee. —murmuró y me soltó, a lo que yo fruncí el ceño pues debía admitirlo, no quería que me soltara.

—Yo nunca dije que te extrañé. —Dije mintiendo. Mientras iba y recogía mis cosas. —¡Hasta luego, señora Call! —Dije en voz alta, ya que ella estaba en la parte de atrás de la tienda. Me acerqué a Jacob sonriendo.

—No, pero lo demostraste. —Su amplia sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, lo que me hacía sonreír a mi también.

—No te distraigas mas, vamos. Cuéntame todo. —pedí con insistencia, realmente quería que me dijera todo.

—Primero vamos a la playa, ¿sí? Para que nos sentemos y pueda contarte todo lo que desees saber. Después de todo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Lee. —Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y dejó un beso en mi sien.

—Igualmente puedes hablar mientras caminamos hasta la playa. —Insistí por lo que lo hice reír. —No es gracioso, Jacob.

—Lo es, luces muy ansiosa…

—Y con ganas de estrangularte también. —Dije con el ceño fruncido, le di un codazo en sus costillas. Asintió y comenzó a hablar mientras caminábamos en dirección a la playa, la cual a pesar de la lejanía, podía escucharla y olerla con fuerza.

—Verás, Lee…me impronté de ti en el momento que te vi tras tu haberte transformado junto con Seth..

—¿Por qué no me..

—Déjame hablar, ¿Sí? Luego preguntas todo lo que quieras preguntar, aunque espero que cuando termine ya haya respondido todas tus dudas, _cariño_. —Me estremecí por como me dijo, asentí y apoyé mi cabeza en él mientras caminábamos. —Al principio no lo creí, pensé que era solo….un extraño sentimiento que se apoderó de mi por verte ser la única mujer entre nosotros. Pero días después…me di cuenta que si estaba improntado, porque no dejaba de pensar en ti, de preocuparme por ti….porque alguno de los chicos te viera cuando cambiabas de forma…porque me di cuenta que no era un sentimiento cualquiera, sino que…me sentía perdidamente enamorado de ti, Leah. —Me perdí en su voz ronca, le prestaba atención, pero estaba maravillada por lo que me decía, no quise hablar e interrumpirle, quería escucharlo todo.

—Los muchachos se dieron cuenta, era imposible no hacerlo…pero extrañamente tu no te dabas cuenta, o me veías de otra forma, o sentías algo diferente. Recuerdo que estabas insoportable en esa época. —Le di un codazo fuerte que lo hizo quejarse. — Auch…La cosa es que estaba aun reciente por lo de…Sam y Emily. —Hice un mueca y suspiré, aunque ahora no me importaba nada de eso, escuchaba en la voz de Jacob, dolor y tristeza, y es que…me imagino en su lugar, yo improntada y él despechado por otra. Me estremecí y me pegué mas a su cuerpo. —Me dolía mucho, ¿Sabes? Obviamente, los ancianos se enteraron, y como estaban aun procesando el que tu te hayas convertido, al sumarle esto, comenzaron a rebuscar entre los viejos libros donde están todas nuestras leyendas..

—¿Encontraron algo sobre otra mujer lobo? —pregunté esperanzada de no ser la única "abominación".

—Algo parecido. —comentó él. —Le leyenda que encontraron tiene mucho parecido a lo que nos sucede, habla de uno de los antiguos alfas de la manada, ocurrió mucho antes de Taha Aki. Se había improntado de una mujer que tenía todo lo de ser lobo, solo…que no se podía transformar. Pero tenía muchas cualidades, dicen que tenía el alma de una loba, y por eso ella tenía dichas cualidades. Pero ella sufría, no se sabe porque razón, pero…el alfa improntado, decidió permanecer a su lado, hasta que llegara el momento en que ella finalmente lo aceptara, pues, todo caía en manos de ella, era decisión de ella si dejaba que el lobo entrara en su corazón, todo dependía de si ella en algún momento dejaba de sentirse atormentada y entonces pasaría. El amor surgiría verdadera entre ellos.

—Él le había dicho a ella que se había improntado, pero en ese entonces, eso solo les dificultó mas las cosas. Por eso, el consejo de ancianos junto con Sam y con mi persona, tomamos la decisión de callar todo. De no forzar las cosas, de dejar que todo tomara el rumbo que debía tomar. —Siguió hablando, ya estábamos cerca de la playa, pero yo seguía hipnotizada por cada palabra que decía. —Sam ordenó a todos en un momento en el que no estabas, que no debían mencionar nada de mi imprimación hacia ti. Con el paso del tiempo, fuiste cambiando, conmigo al menos…todo mejoro cuando tuvimos aquella pelea y creamos nuestra propia manada…cada día que pasaba…mejoraba una milésima mas, pero yo no tenía planeado rendirme nunca…te amaba demasiado, Lee y aun lo hago. —Aclaró lo que me hizo temblar en sus brazos nerviosa, mirando sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con intensidad. Acaricié su mejilla cuando nos detuvimos.

—Perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto. —Susurré y atrapé sus carnosos labios con los míos en un beso donde le demostraba la infinita ternura y cariño que le tenía. —Te quiero demasiado…me parece…que decir que te amo es algo temprano aún…—Suspiré. —Pero al diablo todo, ya estaba enamorándome de ti antes de improntarme…Te amo, Jacob Black. —Dije por primera vez esas palabras, y él me besó. Me besó con pasión. Nos confesamos con ese intenso beso.

* * *

UN REVIEW Y SUBO EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO! Si no...no :c por favor u.u es todo lo que pido!

 **¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Mi hija, Mi competencia.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que todo cambió entre Jacob y yo, debo decir que todo era absolutamente maravilloso, cuando salía del trabajo Jacob junto con mi lobita en brazos me venían a buscar, luego caminábamos juntos hasta la playa, donde mi pequeña con pasos torpes corría descalza por la arena. Era increíble la sensación de amar y ser gratamente correspondido, tener la seguridad que nuestro amor era verdadero y para siempre, pues por la imprimación, no veíamos a otras personas con otros ojos.

—¡Lee! ¿Has visto a Lucy? — preguntó mi Lobo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, mientras de reojo veía a mi pequeña taparse la boquita para no reír y ser escuchada. Estaba oculta tras una roca grande. No pude mas que soltar una carcajada.

—¿A Lucy? No, que va. Lucy no esta aquí, ni siquiera ha pasado….creo que se fue con su amiga Ariel, la sirenita. —Afirmé con total seguridad. Desde el martes (Cuando todo cambió) en la noche que mi hija había visto la sirenita en la tv de la sala, tenía un apegue a dicho personaje de Disney casi obsesivo. Decía que Ariel era su amiga y la había conocido el miércoles cuando vinimos a la playa.

—Ow, que lastima. Y yo que quería hacerle avioncito. Bueno, ya que…me quedaré contigo, Lee, y te haré avioncito y te daré este chocolate solo a ti. —Dijo Jake caminando hasta donde yo estaba sentada en el arena, viendo como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

—¡Late! ¡Jei! ¡Aquí toy! ¡Aquí toy! —Salió corriendo mi hija con torpeza hacia nosotros, estirando sus bracitos para hacer equilibrio mientras corría y no caer. Se lanzó a los brazos de Jacob y mi corazón dio un vuelco ante la imagen de ambos seres juntos. Lucíamos como una familia normal y feliz.

—Chiquilla interesada, vienes a mi solo por el chocolate, ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso no me quieres? —Jacob fingió estar herido e hizo pucheros. Solté a reír mientas lo veía mantener una extraña conversación con mi hija.

—¡Leah, Jacob! —Gritó mi hermano mientras trotaba hasta nosotros.

Debo decir que me tomó por sorpresa la reacción que tuvieron los de la manada cuando se enteraron de que Jacob y yo habíamos comenzado una relación. Parecía como si todos en la reserva (Obviamente todos aquellos conocedores de nuestro secreto) estaban esperando esto, esperaban mi imprimación, esperaban….nuestra relación.

—Hola preciosura. —Dijo hablándole a Lucy que estaba muy a gusto en los brazos de Jacob. Seth suspiró y se quejó mirando de Jacob de forma acusatoria. —Paso mas tiempo con ella que tu y te prefiere a ti. Eso simplemente no es justo.

—No exageres, Seth. Ella pasa mucho tiempo contigo, y solo unos pocos con Jake, por eso no te presta mucha atención ahorita. —Hablé en nombre de mi hija. —De todas formas, ¿qué ocurre?

—Ah, si, cierto. El consejo harán una fogata, para actualizar todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora, también para darles la oportunidad de que se anuncie la nueva imprimación… Ósea la tuya, y obviamente para que presenten su relación y a la pequeña Lucy.

—Cierto, olvidé por completo decirte eso, Lee. Te lo iba a decir mientras llegábamos a la playa, pero me distraje por completo. Tuvimos la reunión mientras trabajabas. —corroboró Jake las palabras de mi hermano. Asentí.

—Esta bien, iremos en unos momentos. —Le dije a mi hermano, el asintió y partió con su troté al otro lado de la playa, allí donde siempre se hacían las fogatadas.

—¿Estas lista? —Preguntó Jacob dándome esa mirada que me hacía estremecer por completo. Asentí y tomé una respiración profunda. Jake cargaba a mi niña con un brazo, y ella ocultaba su rostro en su cuello. Por lo que la otra mitad de Jacob estaba a mi disposición, por lo que me abracé a él, apoyando mi cabeza a tu pecho. —No tienes que estar nerviosa ni nada por el estilo, Lee. —Murmuró él, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo libre.

—Lo sé. Pero…aún así lo estoy un poco. Era la arpía de la reserva, ¿Recuerdas? Y ahora…todo cambio tan repentinamente…temó de cierta manera que hablen de mi cosas idiotas sobre nuestra relación..

—Shh, estas pensando tonterías. Dejaste de ser la arpía a ojos de todos nuestros conocidos desde el momento en que se anunció que eras mi impronta. Solo que tu misma has creído que lo seguías siendo…Nunca me creías cuando te decía que nadie hablaba de ti, o que no eras un estorbo en la manada…o cualquier otra tontería. Deberías lucir feliz, contenta y orgullosa de presentarte ante ellos…ahora como un madre excelente y siendo la exquisita y perfecta mujer del líder legítimo de la manada. —presumió divertido lo que me hizo soltar una carcajada.

—Tú eres el que debe presumir orgullosamente que tu chica no es una chica débil, que en toda la historia de nuestra gente, tu eres el que tuvo la suerte de imprimarse de la única mujer que puede transformarse. —Dije yo sonriente.

—Ohh, créeme, cariño. Te presumo muy orgullosamente. —Afirmó él, lo que me hizo sentir algo avergonzada.

—¿Me presumes, Jacob Black? —Le reclamé con diversión pegándole suavemente en el pecho.

—Por supuesto que si. —Dijo y atrajo mi rostro al suyo para depositar un beso en sus labios. Pero sin haber pasado un segundo, mi hija gritó y comenzó con sus manitas a tirar de nuestras caras para que nos separemos. Abrazó a Jacob posesivamente, lo que me hizo alzar una ceja.

—¡Papi mío! ¡Mío! —gritó mi niña sacándome la lengua. Quedé en un momento en estado de shock.

¡Le dijo papá! ¡Mi hija le dijo papá a Jacob! Y no solo eso…¡Mi hija tomó a Jacob como suyo! ¡Lo que me faltaba! Que mi hija fuera mi propia competencia, sabía que no era la clase de competencia que tendrían dos chicas por un chico, no. Era el tipo de competencia donde madre e hija luchan por la atención de el hombre de sus vidas.

—Luu, te dije que no podías decirme así frente a nadie…mira, ahora mami descubrió nuestro secreto. —Le regañó Jacob suavemente lo que me hizo seguir en estado de shock.

¡JACOB BLACK SE TRATABA CON MI HIJA A ESCONDIDA DE PADRE E HIJA! Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis emociones las sentía a flor de piel, ¿Acaso todo podía ser mas perfecto?

—Así que mi hija tiene padre y yo no sabía…—Dije con voz ahogada por la emoción.

—Lee, no te enojes…es solo que

—No, no…No estoy enojada. Es solo que…—suspiré y con una amplia sonrisa de ternura en mis labios limpié las dos lagrimas que cayeron de mis ojos. —¿Desde cuando se tratan así?¿Cómo es que nunca me enteré?

—Desde hace poco, lo que pasa es que… no éramos nada, y yo siento que Luu es parte de mi, ¿Sabes? Cómo si realmente fuera mi hija, así la veo…—explicó él con rapidez. —¿no estas molesta?

—No. Como podría estarlo….si esto solo hace que todo sea mas perfecto. Jacob no solo me has traído felicidad, sino que has hecho que vuelva a amar…y has cumplido con uno de mis temores desde que tengo a Lucy, y es…el darle un padre con el cual ella pueda compartir.

El beso sus dedos y los posó sobre los míos, supe que hizo eso para no alterar a mi celosa hija, que rodeaba con sus bracitos el cuello de Jacob, y se veía como si fuera a echarse a llorar si besaba a Jacob de nuevo. Reí enternecida y pronto nos encaminamos hasta la reunión del consejo y todos los miembros de la manada, que al parecer esperaban solo por nosotros, pues todos estaban charlando alrededor de la fogata, sentados en troncos, o en la arena misma.

—Hasta que al fin llegan, si no fuera porque tienen a Lucy, diría que se fueron a hacer cosas de adultos. —Dijo el idiota de Paul moviendo sus cejas de manera presuntuosa. —¡Auch! —Dijo cuando Rachell (Hermana de Jacob, su impronta y ahora mi cuñada) Le di con todas sus fuerzas en la nuca.

—Déjalos tranquilos, que ellos si saben comportarse frente a niños, no como tu y los demás chicos…exceptuando a Seth y Quil pues. —Dijo mi cuñada regañando a Paul, lo que me hizo soltar una carcajada. Saludamos al resto y tomamos asiento, comenzaron a hablar de los sucesos ocurridos en los bosque, de cómo iba el tratado con los Cullen, quien al parecer estaban prontos a irse Forks, lo cual era un alivio para todos. Se contó lo ocurrido cuando entramos a Lucy en el bosque y llegó mi turno de hablar.

—No sabría como explicar…lo que ocurrió en mi ese momento en que la vida, fue...algo parecido a la imprimación, hubo un extraño lazo que ató mi vida a la de mi pequeña en ese momento, los chicos lo pueden confirmar, porque vieron cuando ocurrió. —Varios asintieron. Jacob apretó mi mano dándome ánimos. —Supe en ese instante de que daría mi vida por ella, que nunca me podría alejar de ella…que yo debía ser su madre y ella mi hija. Lucy, es el nombre que decidí colocarle, Jacob…tuvo la misma idea. —Sonreí algo tontamente. — Los Cullen me ofrecieron su ayuda para hacer todos los tramites legales para hacer que todos lados aparezca como si Lucy realmente hubiera nacido de mi. Ella también se transforma a pesar de su edad —Escuché algunos pocos jadeos de sorpresa de parte de esas pocas personas que no sabían ese detalle. — Pero tiene varios días sin hacerlo. Solo le ocurre cuando se altera…lo cual casi nunca ocurre. Es consciente de lo es, de lo que somos, comprende que debe hacerlo solo con ciertas presencias, pero obviamente es solo una bebé, por lo que trato de que si salimos, no dejar que se preocupe o alteren sus emociones.

Y así, tras hablar sobre mi hija, anuncié que me había improntado de Jacob. Conté como me sentí cuando Jacob me dijo que el estaba improntado de mi y que todos lo sabían, hablé de que comprendí la razón de porque me lo ocultaron. Y al final, Jacob tomó mi mano y confirmó ante todos nuestra relación. Lo dijo de forma tan orgullosa que me hizo estremecer de felicidad. Nos felicitaron, nos desearon lo mejor y mi niño hizo que todos nos miraran con sorpresa cuando dijo.

—Papi…quiero _mimir_.

* * *

HOLAAAAAA! Qué les pareció el capítulo? Yo la verdad me siento muy contenta. SUS REVIEW ME ENCANTARON! Por eso subí capítulo tan rápido. :3 Ya saben DEJEN REVIEW Y SUBIRÉ EL SIGUIENTE! Tomaré en cuenta ciertas ideas que algunas me dijeron mediante los review :3


	10. Chapter 10

**DEDICADO A TODAS LAS QUE ME PIDIERON VER A UN JACOB CELOSO. .}**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Mi par de celosos.

Hoy hacían ya una semana que había comenzado a trabajar en la tienda de la madre de Embry. Eran las 4:45 pm del día Lunes, y yo estaba sentada tranquilamente en el área de pago, leyendo una revista que mi jefa (Osea, la madre de Embry) había dejado. Miré el reloj en la pared, y solo habían pasado unos cinco minutos más. Estaba esperando a que se hicieran las 5:15 pm para recoger mis cosas y estar lista para cuando Jake y mi hija llegaran por mi y así esperar a que se hicieran las 5:30pm y poder cerrar e irnos a la playa a pasar el rato.

El día había pasado algo flojo, solo unos pocos turistas entraron a comprar una que otra cosa, del resto nadie más. Estaba comenzando a sentirme ansiosa. Quería estar con Jacob y mi hija ya. Los extrañaba como nunca.

5:09pm.

—Tlín, Tlín. — El sonido de la campana de la puerta me hizo alzar la mirada sorprendida. Tan solo faltaban unos minutos para que los ahora dos amores de mi vida vinieran, y justo llega un cliente. Sonreí amable.

—Buenas tardes. —Dijo una voz algo ronca. Algo en mi cerebro hizo "Clic" al reconocer esa voz. Era el turista rubio que había venido el en mi primer día de trabajo. El rubio de piel bronceada y sonrisa coqueta que me había dejado 1 dólar de propina. —Veo que no me esperabas. —Rió él coqueto, lo que me hizo alzar una ceja y morder mi labio para no reír.

Si tan sólo supiera que estaba…locamente enamorada de mi media naranja.

—Debo admitir que no. ¿Va a comprar algo?. —Dije amablemente, enderezándome en la silla y colocando tras mi oreja, un mechón de mi cabello. El cual ya tenía algo mas largo, un poco mas abajo del hombro. Debido a la condición como licántropo, mi cabello crecía mas rápido de lo normal.

—Me gusta es que hiciste con tu cabello. —Señaló él ignorando mi pregunta. Resople y rodé los ojos.

—Ya, gracias. ¿Va a comprar algo? Estamos prontos a cerrar por el día de hoy. —Le lancé esa indirecta muy directa. Si iba a comprar algo, pues mas le valía hacerlo de una buena vez. Miré el reloj en la pared.

5:13pm.

Agudizando mi oído, escuché a la distancia el grito de Lucy, y sus pasos torpes al correr. Sí. Correr. Ya había agarrado mucha mas agilidad al caminar, supuse entonces que era gracias a que se transformaba. Una inmensa sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

—Así si luces mas preciosa. No con el ceño fruncido. —Insistió el turista que su sonrisa coqueta.

—No sabes con quien te metes, cariño. Podría hacerte pedazos. —Le dije mirándolo con lastima. — Ademas, tengo novio. —Señalé contenta.

—Rawr. Toda una fiera, la _nena_. —Dijo él. Alcé mi ceja mirándolo con molestia. —No temo por tu novio. Él ni siquiera se enterará. Mira tu misma lo has dicho, estas por cerrar…¿Qué tal si salimos?

—¿Por qué no mejor te largas? —Le dije mordaz ya perdiendo la paciencia.

—Sí, ¿por qué no mejor te largas? —Dijo una voz que me hizo estremecer por completo, sonreí ampliamente sin poder evitarlo. _Mi_ hombre estaba justo detrás de él con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido.

—¿Y a ti que te importa, idiota? ¿No ves? Estoy ocupado charlando con la dama, aquí presente. —Dijo el rubio haciéndome muecas como de fastidio y burla hacía mi Jake. Negué con la cabeza. Pobre, si tan solo se volteara y viera que Jake le saca casi dos cabezas de alto.

—Hola, amor. —Dije ignorando al chico. Y sonriéndole feliz a mi lobo. Se veía tan… _sexy_ celoso. Mordí la labio.

—Ah, así que tu eres quien me quita a _mi_ chi…—Dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido, dignándose entonces a girarse. Su corazón se aceleró y el dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido o asustado cuando se encontró con el pecho de Jacob justo de frente.

—¿Cómo dices? Creo…no haber escuchado bien… dijiste….¿Que te la quito? ¿A TÚ CHICA? —Exclamó Jake gruñendo, sus manos temblaron. Se veía realmente amenazante.

—N-no…¿qué? P-para nada.. —Le rubio tragó con fuerza y vi que temblaba y estaba pálido. Iba a detener a Jake, puesto que no quería que matará de un ataque al corazón a un _cliente_ de la tienda. Pero no pude, pues algo llamó mi atención tras la piernas de mi lobo. Y era nada más y nada menos que mi lobita, de brazos cruzados mirando con el ceño fruncido al rubio, ella parecía muy molesta también, y de reojo veía a Jake como asegurándose de querer lucir amenazante también.

—¡Mi mami! Papi, niño malo. —Dijo mi hija gruñéndole al rubio quien se le salieron de orbita los ojos cuando capto que ella era mi hija. Y obviamente que Jake…era su padre.

—Si, mi amor. Este _señor_ es malo, quiere llevarse a mami. —Dijo mi lobo y yo no podía hacer mas que mirarlos enamorada. —Pero el señor malo debe aprender a no volver a acercarse a mami…—Dijo mi lobo tomando al rubio por la camisa, quien tembló y lloriqueó.

Eso no me lo esperaba. —¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! No me haga nada, no volveré a coquetearle…ni…ni siquiera me gusta…solo bromeaba, se lo juro.. no me haga nada. —Dijo el llorica del rubio.

—Mas te vale...Mira que te has salvado, solo porque mi hija está presente…

—¡Pégale, papi! —exclamó mi niña molesta y con sus puñitos golpeó las piernas del rubio y luego corrió hasta mi y me abrazó posesivamente cuando la cargué.

Solté a reír con suavidad, llenando de besos a mi hija. Escuché un golpee, algunas cosas caer y los pasos apurados del hombre salir de la tienda. Ahora, solté a reír con mas fuerzas que nunca. Y corrí dejando a mi pequeña en la silla en la que antes estaba y me lancé a los brazos de mi lobo.

—Que show has hecho, Jake. —dije riendo y luego besando con pasión al hombre de mi vida. Reí cuando me hizo girar y llenó de besos mi rostro.

—Eres mía. —gruñó el mirándome algo posesivamente y sólo se relajó y aclaró cuando escuchó a el tierno gruñido que soltó mi hijita. —Y de Lucy, claro. —rectificó y dejó un beso en mis labios.

—Te amo, lobo celoso. —Le dije acariciando su mejilla con ternura. Me dejó en el suelo y luego y dejar otro beso en sus labios. Me separé. —Tan solo mira el desastre que hiciste. —suspiré poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Vamos, ayúdenme los dos, par de celosos. —Dije riendo mirándolos acusatoriamente. Sin culpa alguna, Jacob bajó a nuestra hija de la silla y me ayudaron a colocar las cosas que se habían caído en el estante. Terminamos justo al momento en que se hacían las 5:30pm.

Cerré la tienda. El sábado la señora Call me había mandado una copia de la llave de la tienda con Embry, para que así yo pudiera cerrar.

Estuvimos en la playa, corriendo y jugando con _nuestra_ hija. Y cuando se hizo la hora de la cena, nos acercamos a la casita roja de Jake, allí donde vivía junto con mi suegro Billy y mi cuñada Rachel.

Jake me había dicho en la playa que Rachel quería que fuéramos a comer, esa la razón por la que estamos aquí ahora.

—Llegamos, familia. —Dijo Jacob dejando a mi hija en el suelo para corriera a los brazos de su tía Rachel.

—Pensé que no llegarían nunca. Hola, Leah, ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó ella con una amplia sonrisa, tenía a mi pequeña en brazos que jugaba con su cabello.

—Excelente, Rachel. ¿Y Billy?

—Aquí estoy. ¿Dónde está mi preciosa nieta? —Respondió él y mi hija se tapó su carita con sus manos fingiendo estar escondida. Reí con suavidad. Jake tenía su mano en mi cintura y me mantenía cerca de él. Me encantaba eso, su calor corporal contrastaba con el mío. Y juntos éramos como una perfecta unión del fuego.

La cena pasó tranquilamente, cuando llegó la hora de irnos, nos fuimos los tres en una carrera lobuna. Obviamente íbamos a un ritmo lento, para dejar que mi pequeña corriera adelante. Yo llevaba en mi hocico una mochila con nuestra ropa.

— _Nunca esperé que iba a obtener tanto, ¿Sabes?_ — Comenté sin quitar la mirada de mi lobita blanca como la nieve que correteaba delante de nosotros.

—¿ _Qué cosa, Lee?_ —Me miró con curiosidad.

— _Todo esto que está sucediendo. Siempre pensé que…estaba destinada a morir sola, siendo la rara y única mujer lobo._ —Lo miré y le mostré como me sentía respecto a todo. A tener a mi lobita. A tenerlo a él como mi pareja ideal…Mi media naranja. A tener dos personas en las que basar mi vida. — _Te amo, Jacob Black._

— _Y habrá mas para ti, Leah. Sufriste mucho…pero ahora llegó tu momento de ser feliz._ —Dijo mi lobo color marrón. Acaricié con mi cabeza su cuello. — _Te amo mas, Lee._

Mi lobita se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y aulló contenta. Segundo después le seguí yo y luego Jacob. Aullamos a la preciosa luna que nos miraba esta noche. Aullamos demostrando la felicidad que sentíamos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado mucho este cap. Varias chicas me lo pidieron mediante review. Si quieren comunicarse conmigo pues mi twitter es : OfficialRebe este es mi correo: rebecaagraant

ACEPTO IDEAS, SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS. Recuerden. **REVIEW PARA ESTE CAP Y SUBO EL SIGUIENTE.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Gracias chupa..Señor Cullen.

2 Semanas después.

—No quiero. —Negué de manera rotunda por segunda vez. Nada iba a hacerme cambiar de parecer. Puede ser que ahora no sea la amargada y arpía de siempre. Que ahora soy feliz y sonrío con verdadera sinceridad y todo lo demás, pero mi desconfianza y desprecio hacia los chupasangres sigue siendo el mismo. Bueno, puede ser que haya disminuido solo un cinco por ciento de cien por ciento.

—Lee, sabes que no le harán nada a Lucy, ella va a estar mas que bien, y estoy seguro que tampoco es como si ella los fuera a adorar o querer siquiera. Es una loba, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo Jake a mi lado. Estábamos sentados en la sala de la casa de mi madre, y Seth estaba frente a nosotros en el asiento individual comiendo unos _Doritos_.

—Jake tiene razón, Leah. Los Cullen no le van a hacer nada a la niña, además el doctor Cullen podrá aprovechar y hacerle un chequeo a Lucy…ya sabes que no podemos llevarla a un doctor normal…

—¡Achí! —Estornudó mi pequeña en mis brazos. La miré y limpié su naricita ahora algo roja por estar resfriada.

Pensé que nunca tendría que preocuparme por algo así, pues al ser Lucy una loba no tendría porque preocuparme por esto. Pero extrañamente, mi niña enfermó durante la noche, teniendo algo de fiebre y comenzando a estornudar.

Resoplé y miré a mi hija con impotencia. Mi madre me había sugerido ciertos remedios, pero parecían no hacer efecto en mi bebé.

—Esta bien. Iremos con los Cullen….Solo porque necesito…—Tragué y respiré profundamente. — Agradecerles por hacer todo respecto al papeleo de los asuntos legales con mi hija, y porque realmente necesito de la ayuda del doctor.

Acaricié la mejilla de mi hija con ternura y ella se acurrucó en mi pecho.

Realmente debía ir y agradecerles de todo corazón la ayuda que me brindaron con Lucy. Ahora, mi pequeña lobita tenía papeles, los cuales decían que yo era su verdadera madre y que Jacob era su padre. Este ultimo dato lo agregaron cuando semanas atrás se lo pedí mediante vía telefónica a los Cullen. Obviamente había hablado anteriormente con Jacob y mi familia al respecto.

Los Cullen no solo hicieron me ayudaron con eso, si no que por deseo propio (tal parece) buscaron todo lo referente al corto pasado de mi hija.

Estacionamos frente a la enorme casa blanca de los Cullen. Tomé una larga respiración y Jacob se inclinó a besar mis labios. —Todo estará bien, preciosa.

—Lo sé…—Hice una mueca mirándolo. Venimos en el auto de Jake, el cual había remodelado y actualizado bastante. —Es solo que…son vampiros. —Mi piel se erizó y fruncí con suavidad el ceño al ver hacía el asiento trasero, allí donde dormía en su silla porta-bebés mi pequeña lobita.

Bajamos del auto y tomé a mi hija en mis brazos, la sentía mas segura cerca de mi.

—Leah, Jacob, Bienvenidos, pasen. —Dijo el Doctor Cullen amablemente en la puerta de entrada. Su sonrisa desbordaba amabilidad, tranquilidad y paciencia. Joder, de no ser vampiro sería un jodido humano perfecto.

—Doctor Cullen, ¿Cómo está?. —Pregunté pensando solo en mi hija. Iba a hacer lo posible por fingir que son simples y normales humanos. Vale, solo el doctor y su esposa, que eran los que soportaba…con mas facilidad.

—Excelente, Leah. ¿Es ella la preciosa Lucy? —Los dorados ojos del doctor brillaron con extrema curiosidad. Fruncí el ceño incomoda, pero una oleada de tranquilidad llegó a mi.

—Si, Doc, ella es mi preciosa hija. —Presumió Jake, quien se acercó a Isabella para saludarla tanto a ella como a su marido e hija que lucía casi como de uno años. La esposa del doctor, Esme, me saludo y miró a mi hija con ternura. Joder. Esa mujer era un maldito pan de dios.

—¡Achí! —Estornudó mi hijita. Tenía su nariz fruncida, supe que era debido al aroma de los vampiros. Abrió sus ojitos ahora cristalinos debido al resfriado y me apuré a hablar.

—Necesito su ayuda, Carlisle. —Le dije tomando confianza al decir su nombre para dejar las formalidades de lado. —Mi hija, está resfriada pero…no sé que remedios puedo darle, los comunes que me han sugerido….no han surtido efecto alguno. —Dije con preocupación y pesar.

—¿Me permites? —preguntó mirando a mi hija con intenciones de acercarse. Asentí y la acomodé mejor en mis brazos para que el pudiera revisarla.

— _¡Ño!_ —Exclamó mi hijita mirando al doctor con su naricita fruncida. Se retorció en mis brazos.

—Lucy, cielo…—Le pedí para que me prestara atención. —El señor Cullen te ayudará a curarte…y así podrás volver a correr y jugar en la playa. —Le murmuré con dulzura para que dejara al vampiro acercarse. Me hizo pucheros y negó. Suspiré.

—Lobita mía —Dijo Jacob acercándose a nosotros y tomando a Lucy entre sus brazos. Le susurró algo al oído, pero fue tan bajo que no logré escuchar lo que le dijo. Mi hija lo miró con ojos emocionados.

— _¿Late? Otey_ —Dijo mi hija y sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientecitos. Alcé una ceja mirando a Jacob.

—Jacob, no puedes prometerle chocolate a nuestra hija siempre que queramos que ella haga algo. —Le regañé, cosa inútil porque el solo sonrió sin culpa alguna y se miró con complicidad con mi hija. —Acabaran conmigo. —Murmuré.

—Aw, son tan tiernos. —Dijo Esme. Yo sonreí apenada, por poco hacemos un acto digno de televisión frente a los chupasangres.

—No esperemos mas, permítanme chequear a la hermosa princesa loba. —dijo el doctor. Mi hija sonrió contenta por como la llamó y estiró sus brazos hacía el vampiro sin poder evitar fruncir su nariz ante la cercanía.

—¡Fuchi! —Dijo mi hija en brazos del doctor y tapó su naricita de manera muy cómica. Apreté mis labios para no soltar una carcajada…todo lo contrario a Jacob, que estaba casi en el suelo de tanto reír. El Doctor Cullen me pidió que lo acompañara hasta la especie de consultorio que tenía (Creado en el momento en que supieron del embarazo de Isabella) en el piso de arriba.

—¿Tiene algo mas grave que un simple resfriado, Doc? —Pregunté mordiéndome la uña del dedo pulgar, mientras mi hija estaba sentada sobre la camilla y el doctor la revisaba.

—No, tiene un simple resfriado. Supongo que debido a su…condición, la cantidad de remedio que le proporcionaste, no hace el efecto suficiente como para curarla. — _¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?_ — Así que dale esta cantidad cada 6 horas. Y 6 cc de este por si le sube nuevamente la fiebre. —Murmuró mientras anotaba en un récipe las instrucciones a seguir para que mi hija se cure. —Creo que con eso se curara muy rápido con la ayuda de su licantropía.

Asentí y tomé el récipe como si se me fuera la vida en ese simple papel. Me acerqué a mi pequeña que volvía a tener los ojitos brillosos debido a que su temperatura parecía estar subiendo. —Hermosa princesita, necesito que digas "Ah" y abras la boca muy grande. —Dijo el Señor Cullen. Mi hija hizo lo que le pidió, abrió su boquita y aceptó el remedio que el doctor le daba muy obediente.

—Con eso la fiebre bajara. —Sonrió amablemente.

—Yo…eh, gracias, de verdad ch…Doctor Cullen, no sabe realmente cuan agradecida le estoy. Yo le quería pedir.. —Tragué y tomé una respiración profunda antes de continuar. —Si…usted podría ser el pediatra de mi hija, ya sabe que no puedo llevarla con un doctor común y corriente y pues me temo que si ella llegara a enfermar, dios quiera que no, poder tener a quien acudir. —Dije con firmeza pero a la vez con algo de inseguridad e incomodidad.

Quien lo diría, yo nunca creí que iba a pedirle algo como esto a un maldito chupasangre. Mis antepasados deben estarse retorciendo en la tumba.

—Sería un gran honor, Leah. No habría problema alguno. —Sonrió y con pasos humanos se acercó a la mesa y tomó una tarjeta. —Aquí tienes mi número telefónico para que puedas contactarme por si la pequeña Lucy tiene algo. Y ya que me pides eso, pues me gustaría que el siguiente mes la trajeras para examinarla y chequear que todo este bien, ¿Te parece? —habló de manera profesional pero a la vez amistosa, como si fuéramos viejos amigos.

—Me parece perfecto, y respecto al costo de las consultas, ¿Cuál..?

—No te cobraré nada, Leah. Como te dije, será un gran honor que me dieras las confianza de ser el doctor de tu hija, ella es realmente única y lo haré mas que encantado. —Dijo firme sin darme derecho a replica, hice una mueca pero no insistí.

—Esta bien. Bueno, será mejor que bajemos, que en realidad vinimos a otros asuntos. —Comenté sonriendo muy leve, mi hija estaba nuevamente dormida en mis brazos.

Bajamos y nos encontramos con todos los que estaban anteriormente. Osea, Isabella con el lector de mentes y su hija, la esposa del doctor Cullen y Jacob. Sabía que los demás estaban en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa, pero me alegraba que no estuvieran tantos a nuestro alrededor. Alrededor de mi hija. Me sentía mas tranquila.

Hablé con los pocos vampiros que se encontraban reunidos en ese momento sobre los papeles de los que se me estaban haciendo entrega. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al leer la nueva partida de nacimiento de mi hija, donde decía que mi hija es realmente _mía y de Jacob. Es nuestra hija._

 **Lucy Black Clearwater.**

Mis ojos se pusieron acuosos y miré a Jacob, quien también estaba conteniendo su emoción. Lo supe al ver su ojos. Sentí me contaba como se sentía con una sola mirada. Nos abrazamos y yo no pude evitar las lagrimas que salieron de mis ojos. La emoción era demasiado grande.

Alcé el rostro para tomar el rostro de Jacob y besar sus labios. Y Luego inclinarme a besar a nuestra hija dormida ahora entre sus brazos.

—Gracias. Joder con este sentimentalismo. —Murmuré y tomé varias respiraciones para calmarme. —De verdad, gracias…han hecho demasiado por mi para lo poco…en realidad nada que yo he hecho por ustedes.

—Han estado en nuestro lado en momentos difíciles. —Recordé las varias peleas que combatimos al lado de los chupasangre. —Y eso es solo un poco como muestra de agradecimiento. —Dijo Esme tomando mis manos y sonriendo de maternal.

No me esperaba ni yo misma lo que hice.

La abracé. Joder. Abracé a un jodido vampiro. Pero, diablos estaba realmente agradecida con todos. Sus dura y fría piel parecía algo cálida con toda el aura maternal de Esme. Su abrazo fue cariñoso y no duró mucho por supuesto.

—Gracias a todos. —Dijo Jacob tras de mi, me abrazó por la cintura y besó mi sien. —Volveremos a pasar de visita, pronto tal vez. —Dijo mi lobo. Sonreí y asentí, estoy segura que ya no estaría tan renuente a venir de visita. No después de todo lo que hicieron por nosotros.

Cuando salimos de la mansión blanca de los Cullen, nos montamos en el auto tras haber acomodado a Lucy en la silla para bebés en el asiento trasero, y Jacob manejó la Push.

Durante el camino, nuestras manos iban entrelazadas sobre la palanca de cambios. Le di un apretón a su mano que el correspondió y me miró desplegando su enorme sonrisa.

—Te amo —Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Besó mi mano y volvió su vista al frente, mientas yo seguí mirándolo a él.

* * *

HOLA! ¿que les pareció? :3 Espero haya sido realmente se su verdadero agrado y lo hayan disfrutado mucho asi como yo lo hice al escribirlo. ¡DEJEN REVIEW PARA SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO! :3 Besoooos!


End file.
